RWBY One-Shots
by JeallyBeanz
Summary: RWBY One-Shots. Requests are accepted! GxG BxB GxB
1. White Rose

I munch on the borrowed forever cookie I managed to take from Blake. My eyes skim through the notes I took from Port's last class. Most of it dealing with his grandpa smelling like cabbage or something. I close my notebook and sigh in exasperation.

At least Ice Queen won't get mad at me, I studied! She'll be so proud! She'll see that Ruby is really cool and she'll want to be my best friend.

Blake pokes my side, startling me,"Ruby. Your daydreaming again."

I hang my head in embarrassment. Whoops.

"Ruby!" A loud shrill voice calls out.

Both Blake and I jump as this voice happens to be coming from behind us. We both turn our heads and find the Ice Queen.

She glares down at me with her pristine blue eyes that always remind of some sort of crystal. "Are you not studying?"

I shake my head. "W-Wait! I was! I just finished up with the notes from Port's."

Weiss snarls,"Get back to work! Or you'll fail the next test!"

I flinch and hang my head,"I…" Why does she hate me? "I've… Gotta go." Stupid Weiss for being so… So cute and entrapping my heart.

"Where do you think you're going? It's time to study!" Weiss continues to glare down at me with her crystal blue eyes.

I flinch and quickly stand up. I open and close my mouth to say something when Neptune walks up.

"Hey Snowflake. No need to yell at Ruby. Anyways, I was wondering if you want to-"

I zone out Neptune and focus on Weiss face. Her white cheeks now having a slight red blush. Ah… That's right. She's straight. I pick up my stuff and zoom away, not wanting to see anymore.

Weiss

Ruby suddenly runs off, a trail of disappearing rose petals left in her wake.

I gape in shock and Blake slams her book shut.

Blake glares down at me. "Now you've hurt her feelings." Blake takes off leaving Neptune and I behind in shock.

Was I too harsh on her? Who am I kidding, of course I was. Stupid!

I gather myself up and chase off Blake. I soon catch up to her and we are quickly joined by Yang.

"Let's split up! She's fast but she'll tire eventually and we'll have a better chance of catching her then!" Yang yells.

We nod and branch off.

I check the dorm, gardens, and training arena with no luck. Blake and Yang run over to me and shake their heads. I glance over into the forest.

Could she have… It's possible.

"The forest!" I call out and start to run towards it. Upon arrival, I find snapped or cut down trees. Ruby's scythe. We follow the path of destruction until we come upon a rather large clearing. Ruby is hacking trees down with her scythe.

"Stupid!" A tree falls. "Idiot!" Yet another tree. "Dolt!" With one swipe three trees fall down and Ruby falls to the ground panting.

I'm shoved into the clearing and Ruby looks up. Her eyes hiding so much pain. Those pools of silver… Where did that childish innocence go?

She shakily stands up. "I'm sorry."

I shake my head,"I should be apologizing Ruby. Not you. And while what I've said and done was rude and upsetting. What caused this?" I wave at the fallen trees.

Ruby lets out a breath. "I… like someone." She mumbles the last part but I manage to catch it.

I furrow my eyebrows when my heart twinges. She likes someone? "Who?"

She mumbles something that I don't catch.

I roll my eyes,"Speak up. No one likes a mumbler."

"You!" She cries out before her eyes widen in panic. She turns to run, only to find herself trapped in a glyph. "What? Let me go!"

I slowly walk up to her and walk around her so I'm facing her.

Her face goes red and she refuses to look at me.

"What did you just say?" I ask again, my heart fluttering.

Ruby's face becomes as red as the hood she wears. "I like you… I'm sorry."

"D-Don't be sorry! D-Dolt!" I cry and watch as she hangs her head in shame. Without thinking I reach over and kiss her cheek. "P-Pick the first date."

Ruby is released from my glyph and stares at my retreating back.

I turn and flash her a heartwarming smile.

Ruby Rose huh. I think I can do that.


	2. SunAdam

SunAdam

I stare across the table at Blake's brooding form. Slowly, silently, I prepare the shot. I close my eyes. Deep breath in and out.

You only have one shot Sun. This has to succeed.

I raise my weapon of choice and load the ammunition. A glint enters my eyes and I pull back the rubber on my makeshift sling shot.

The grape nails Blake right on the forehead.

I silently cheer as I keep a straight face. Must. Not. Reveal.

"Sun." Blake's low voice rings out.

I try my hardest to keep a smirk off my face, failing miserably.

People like to assume Blake and I have feelings for one another.

Yang walks over and plops in the seat next to Blake. Blake leans over and kisses her girlfriend's cheek.

I smirk and launch another grape at them. Both cry out in shock. Two in one. "Ha! See it's my job to be the most annoying sibling ever."

Blake and Yang glare at me.

I mockingly bow in my seat causing the Bumblebee pair to giggle. I watch happily as my self proclaimed sister enjoys herself. As long as she's happy.

After a while and being tired of being a third wheel, I tell the pair goodbye and exit the cafeteria.

I spot the rest of my team attempting to hit on others and failing miserably. Laughing, I slowly walk up to them. "Hey! Wanna go and explore Vale?"

I receive a collective yes. I high five Neptune and the other two follow us to an airship. A short ride full of jokes and bickering, we arrive in Vale.

Neptune walks over to me and sighs heavily,"That's it. I'm screwed."

I give him a questioning glance. "Do you mean the Ice Queen?"

He nods. "Yeah…" Neptune trails off and scratches the back of his neck. "Well. I kind of… Rejected her about the whole upcoming dance thing."

I stop and slowly turn to Neptune. "You what?!" Grabbing Neptune by the shoulders, I begin to shake him vigorously. "You rejected the Ice Queen! Not cool man."

He nods despite the shaking. "I know."

I release him and sigh. "You better make it up real quick or you're screwed man."

Neptune nods. "I know! I'll get her a gift!" Neptune proceeds to run off and at this point, I notice my other teammates are missing.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "That idiot." I look around and quickly spot a strange looking person in the throng of people.

A mask. A white mask to be exact. A grimm mask. Let's not even get me started on the horns and the hair and… Focus Sun!

I push through the crowd of people and follow this guy down an alley.

He stops at the end and turns to me,"See ya around."

I can only watch in awe as he jumps up the sides of the buildings.

Man he was hot!

Part 2 Coming Later


	3. Summer & Qrow

Summer and Qrow

I awake myself with a rather loud snore. Yawning, I stretch before getting out of bed. My cookie patterned pajamas the only warmth to battle the cold air. I glance over my teammates whom are still asleep and shrug. Maybe they'd like some cookies.

After showering and changing, I walk into the kitchen and start to prepare the cookies. After about half an hour, the smell of baking cookies waves through the dorm.

Three sleepy groans are heard and three zombies that look like my teammates sleepily enter the kitchen.

I can't help but giggle at their reactions. I turn to face them, my white cloak swishing across my back as I do so. "Good morning team STRQ!"

I get muffled replies back and I smile kindly down at my new teammates. "As team leader, I say we all should wear cloaks!" I pick up a box on the ground. I pull out three cloaks, a gold one for Tai, a black one for Raven, and a red one for Qrow.

Raven lifts her head and glares at me. "Hell no. I'd die from heatstroke." Tai nods his head in agreement.

I turn to my last teammate, tears gathered in my eyes as I pout childishly. "P-Please Qrow?"

Qrow's face goes red and he snatches the red cloak from my hands. "F-Fine." I watch happily as he puts the cloak on. I squeal in happiness and tackle him in a hug.

"S-Summer!" He cries out in shock.

I pull away and loop an arm around Raven's shoulders and put my hand out in front. She grunts at the contact in distaste. I simply ignore her and look ahead, determination shining brightly in my eyes. "One day Raven and Tai, you're gonna go, That Summer Rose girl is really really cool. And I wanna be her friend."

Qrow snickers at his sister's horrified face while I pout and move away. Tai sends me a flirtatious wink. "We could be more than friends."

I smack Tai with the spatula. "Filth!"

Qrow bursts out laughing while his sister Raven snickers.

The oven buzzer beeps, breaking the mischief in the air. I pull out the cookies and set them on a plate. I glare at the other two as I hand Qrow the plate. "You guys are meanies." I turn to Qrow and give him a closed eye smile. "Hey, Qrow. Wanna ditch these losers and-"

I'm cut off by Qrow's squawk as my teammates try and steal the cookies. I burst out laughing. I think I'll enjoy this team.

\--(Two Months Later)--

I keep sneaking glances over towards Qrow and continue to doodle happily. A very sad picture of Qrow and I holding hands.

Raven peeks over my shoulder and snickers,"So you like him eh?"

My face becomes as red as my last name's color. "W-What? I don't know what you're talking about."

Raven leans back in her chair and puts her feet up on the desk as the professor drones on. "Yeah… Not buying it. I support it though. You'd be cute."

I bang my head on the desk attracting the attention of my other two teammates.

Qrow stops me from banging my head on the desk. "What's wrong Summer? You okay?"

My face goes even more red as his eyes goes to the drawing. I snatch up my stuff and race out of the classroom first chance I get. I quickly burst into a random dorm.

"Rose! What are you doing here?" My best friend cries out. Yes we are weird, we call each other by our last names.

I grip the brown haired girl by the shoulders,"I accidentally confessed Adel! I ruined it all." I burst into tears and Adel pulls me into a hug. We sit on the ground while her teammates make up excuses about different things. As her last teammates goes to exit the dorm, the door is kicked open.

Qrow marches into the dorm, his red cloak wrapped around him. "Summer Rose!"

Adel glances at him before looking back to me in confusion before understanding clicks. "Go away Branwen. She doesn't want to see you."

Qrow shushes her and grabs my hand in both of his warm and slightly calloused hands. "Summer Rose. I am confessing a liking to you and wish to date you!"

The words take a couple seconds to process before my face goes red.

Qrow leans over and kisses my forehead. "I-If that's okay with you."

Adel backs away and I tackle Qrow in a hug, a grin stretched across my face. "Yes!"

Qrow grins and kisses my cheek before walking out of the dorm with my dorky self still attached to his front. I grin happily as I rest my cheek on his shoulder. Qrow Branwen. The idiot who wore a skirt after being told it was a kilt.

My idiotic loving cookie hoarder. I couldn't ask for anything better.


	4. LadyBug

Blake and Ruby

I hear Yang and Weiss exit the dorm leaving Ruby and I in silence.

Wait.. Silence? I slowly open my eyes and jump when I spot Ruby standing over my grinning.

"Wha.." I clear my throat. "What do you want Ruby?"

Her eyes seem to sparkle causing a faint blush to spread across my cheeks. "Your ears are out."

I flick my ears and confirm that she is indeed correct. "Yeah.." I trail off, not to sure where this conversation is heading.

Ruby squeals and jumps up and down. "Can I scratch them?"

I almost facepalm at my team leaders childish words. I heave a sigh and sit up. "Fine."

Ruby squeals and sits next to me. Her hands reach up and scratch the base of my ears. My response was instantaneous. I practically go limp causing Ruby to laugh. She lays my head in her lap and continues to scratch my ears. A rumble builds up in my chest and a soft purr escapes my lips.

Ruby giggles at this and stops scratching. "That was so adorable!"

I blush heavily and flatten my ears against my head as I sit up in embarrassment.

Ruby smiles. "Sooo. Yang and Weiss are doing their own thing. Do you wanna go check out the Vytal Festival Fair?" Her legs swing back and forth.

I slowly nod. "Sure. Let me get dressed first and we can head out."

After about ten minutes, Ruby grabs her scroll and closes the dorm room behind us. We chat on our way to the fairgrounds and upon arrival, Ruby squeals. She drags me into a rather long line and purchases these wristbands. She refuses any attempt at me trying to pay for my own. After we get our wristbands, she drags us to another line in front of a rollercoaster ride.

She bounces on the balls of her feet. "I can't wait! This is a new ride apparently!" She then goes to ramble off about the ride.

I occasionally send glances to my team leader and blush. When did she get so cute? I glance up at the actual ride and gulp. If Ruby enjoys it, I'll join her.

I stumble away from the roller coaster cars. Never again.

Ruby leads me to a bench and we sit there as my stomach settles. "You should've told me you didn't like roller coasters."

I gulp and look away from her teary eyes. "You looked really excited and I didn't want to ruin it for you."

Ruby pats my shoulder,"Tell me next Blake. You're my friend."

I can't help but feel mildly disappointed when she calls me her friend. I bury the emotion and give her a small smile. "I'll tell you next time. How about some games?"

Ruby grins and grabs my hand before dragging me off to the games section. Ruby wins a cat plushie in a bottle toss and I end up winning a dog plushie in a shooting game. After playing game after game and handing out our winnings, expect for our original plushies, to children, Ruby drags me over to the Ferris Wheel. We end up getting a cart to ourselves.

Ruby turns to me and grins. "I had fun today."

I smile back. "I did too." I look at the dog plushie in my arms that heavily reminds me of Zwei. "Here." I hand the plushie to Ruby.

She smiles and hands me the cat plushie.

We both smile before looking away with a blush dusting our cheeks.

Ruby clears her throat,"Blake. I… I like like you."

My head snaps up and I face Ruby. "W-What?"

Ruby blushes. "I like you Blake."

I blush and grow nervous. "I like you too Ruby."

Ruby grins and kisses my cheek,"Sweet!"

I blush harder and go to kiss Ruby's cheek in return. She turns her head and our lips collide. Both our eyes widen before we pull away quickly. Ruby blushes even harder,"That was my first kiss."

I blush and smile,"I'm glad."

We spend the rest if the ride sneaking hugs and kisses.

I'd say this was a great way to spend the day.

Ruby and I arrive in the dorm with no sight of Yang or Weiss yet.

Ruby's scroll goes off and her checks her messages. She opens the message from Yang and blushes. She shows me her scroll and on the screen in a picture of Ruby and I kissing on the Ferris Wheel. Ruby grins and sets the photo as her background picture. "I'm off to bed. Goodnight Blake."

We both take turns changing and crawl into our separate beds. I hug the cat plushie and drift off to sleep. Best day ever.


	5. JauneVelvet

Jaune and Velvet

I sigh heavily and rest my head on my hands,m.

Pyrrha and Ren look over in worry. "Are you okay Jaune?" Pyrrha asks quietly.

I shake my head. "No. Everyone has someone, including you Pyrrha. And me? I'm just Jaune Arc. The doofus."

Ren pats my shoulder. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

I nod. "Yeah.. Velvet.. She's kinda cute." I sigh dreamily. "She's so… Perfect."

Pyrrha pats my head. "Maybe you should ask her out?"

I bounce up and off the from my seat. "Are you crazy?! I can't do that!"

I manage to catch the attention of team RWBY who look over questioningly,

Pyrrha and Ren explain the situation, causing them to grin.

"Don't worry Jaune. We'll help you!" Ruby fist pumps the air and is followed by her teammates. Dear god what have I done.

I'm walking from my dorm to team CFVY's in a yellow cloak, holding cookies. I'd didn't realize the dorm was so far away. Is it hot in here or is it just-.

My train of thoughts ends as I overheat and face plant into the ground, five feet from the dorm.

Curse you Ruby Rose.

I glance over at Weiss in confusion. "Are you… Sure this will work?"

Weiss waves me off. "The Schnee way always works. Go on and try it." She gives me a push towards Velvet who is walking around the courtyard.

I nod and walk up behind her before flinging the cash in the air.

Velvet freaks out when somethings touches her ear. She kicks me away with her powerful legs.

I should've known the Schnee doesn't know how to flirt.

Blake shoos her teammates out of the dorm before glancing around nervously. She slowly hands me a book titled Ninja's of Love. "Read it." She orders.

I frown. "Ninja's of Love? What?"

As soon as I finish my sentence, the door is kicked open and Ruby zooms in. She snatches the book out of my hands and hits Blake with it. "This is. FILTH!"

Ah yes. I forgot about Blake and her… reading habits.

I glance over at Yang, fearing the worst to come.

Yang reaches under Blake's bed and pulls out a guitar before handing it to me. She gives me a pointed look. "You do you." She pushes me out the dorm and slams the door shut behind her.

I glance at the guitar in my hands and nod. I march up to team CFVY's dorm and knock.

Velvet opens the door.

I awkwardly strum the guitar as I try to sing my question. "Velvet. Would you like to go on a date with me."

Velvet giggles and slowly nods.

Mission Accomplished!


	6. Falling Petals

Cinder and Ruby

The first time I saw her, she was nothing but a way to try and stop my plan. She fired at our ship and tried to stop Torchwick and I, but we still got away. Yet she was entered into Beacon Academy.

And now having 'transferred' into Beacon for the Festival, I get to see lots of this hyper, silver eyed girl.

Mercury and Emerald kick open the door, Emerald is carrying a small grey corgi.

I raise an eyebrow. "You brought a dog?"

Mercury smirks and holds up a finger.

A loud 'Zwei' rings throughout the school.

The dog barks in Emerald's arms.

The sound of feet are heard getting closer and closer to the door. A blur of red nabs the dog out of Emerald's hands. Rose petals fall to the ground as Ruby hugs her now happy dog. "Zwei! You can't run off into other people's dorms." The dog lowers it's ears in sadness and Ruby sets the dog down. He slowly trods out of the dorm.

Ruby turns to us, her smile causing my breath to hitch.

Bad Cinder! No distractions.

Emerald smirks and holds up a ball of yarn. "We were… Told something interesting."

Another red blur and more rose petals fall as Ruby snatches the ball of yarn out of Emeralds hands. She immediately begins to untangle it, managing to get herself tied up in the yarn.

I can't help but fawn over the young girl and her adorkable actions. I make up my mind, if everyone can be happy, why can't I?

That day in the dorm was one of many. I slowly began to pull my men from the White Fang. Mostly causing disagreements that upset the White Fang to completely pull away themselves.

Salem threw a fit, but she understood that we no longer have the manpower to attack the schools. She has decided to wait even longer on her plan. Giving me a lifetime with the young Rose if I so wished it.

Emerald and Mercury went off and became mercenaries.

I decided to disappear for a couple years, only to resurface as Cinder Fall, the hunts women who saved multiple towns. Now with Ruby out of school and a full huntress, I decided to… Surprise her per say.

I sit aboard the airship, wearing a different dress that is very similar to my old one. I play with fire in between my fingers as I wait for young Rose.

The clunking of boots are heard and a mature Ruby enters the ship. Her cloak now partially tattered. Deadly scythe at her waist like always. Her outfit has left the childish department and has definitely been picked in the women's department. Leggings cover her legs before they disappear under a small black skirt. She wears a red and black leather jacket that stops at her midriff and the sleeves are cut at her elbows. She wears a sports bra underneath. Her eyes sweep over the ship before they land on me.

I watch as her eyes gaze over my form slowly causing a smirk to appear on face. "Ruby Rose."

 **Part 2 Will be out soon!**


	7. RedBull

Adam and Ruby

Redbull AU

I wipe the sweat and grease onto my overalls and inspect the engine of the car. Yep, just a seized engine. I'll have Al put the oil in later. A soft putt putt sounds through the garage, bringing my attention to the front. Blake is seen attempting to start a car before sighing. "Yeah! I told you it wasn't that Larry!"

Yang smirks and fist bumps Blake, laughing about some bet.

A loud 'Yang' echoes into the garage.

Yang freezes and Blake snickers. The other mechanics including myself gather around the entrance of the garage to find a women that's kind of short, glaring up at Yang.

Her eyes are pools of silver. And her hair is black and fades into red. This woman stomps her foot, her red hoodie, falling from her head. My breath hitches in my throat.

"Yang! You ate my cookies!" The girl screeches.

Yang begins to sweat and stutter, trying to deny the fact.

I lean over to Blake,"Who is that?"

Blake smirks. "Ruby Rose. Yang's younger half sister. Lover of everything chocolate, sugary, and cookie."

Ruby kicks Yang in the shin and Yang goes down. She groans in pain as she clutches her leg. "Try and eat my cookies next time Yang. I dare you."

The mechanics around me laugh in amusement at the girls childish attitude.

The girls eyes land on Blake and she grins. "Blake!"

Blake dodges Ruby's hug.

Ruby faces plants into my chest and pulls away groaning. "Blake! That was mean!" Ruby turns to me and bows. "I'm sorry! But it's Blake's fault."

Blake gives Ruby a pointed look while I struggle to keep red from entering my face.

Yang, now finally recovered, looks at the clock. "How about we take a break, head to lunch and I'll make it up to you Ruby?"

Ruby grins and shakes her head. "Free food!"

Yang asks if anyone wants to join them. Blake ends up dragging me with her to join the other two for lunch. Yang drives us to Red Raven, the two sisters being the rowdiest in the car.

Upon arrival to the diner, we are lead to a table. As we wait to order, Blake and I watch the sisters bicker about which cookie is the better cookie. After finally placing our orders, Blake and Yang disappear, leaving Ruby and I alone.

After about five minutes, I decide to break the silence. "So uh… They're taking a while."

Ruby sighs. "No. They just removed the order and ditched us to be on a set up date."

I nod slowly. "Do they do that often?"

Ruby slams her head onto the table and groans.

I burst out into laughter at the childish women's actions. I'm guessing it happens to often.

Our food arrives and I strike up a conversation with Ruby. After our meal, I pay and walk Ruby out to the car where Yang and Blake are 'hiding' in. "I had fun."

Ruby nods,"I did too. I'd love a second date."

I laugh,"I'd enjoy that." I pull out a piece of paper and write my number on it before handing it to Ruby. "Message me later."

Ruby nods and pockets the number before entering the car. I wave the trio off before frowning. Wait. That was my ride!


	8. Nuts and Dolts

Penny and Ruby

It's been twenty years since Pyrrha killed my first form, ten since I was rebuilt and now, here we all are. What's left of team JNPR along with team RWBY and myself. The end of the world.

I glance up at the sky, a large meteor from our broken moon is heading straight got Remnant. Because of it's size, other rocks and space dust ate being pulled in by it's gravity, making it bigger.

People stand with their lovers, holding hands gazing at the rock. Families huddle together in sadness and fear. I glance over my friends.

Ren and Nora are entertaining their five year old daughter, constantly giving her hugs and kisses. They do the same for each other.

Blake and Yang cuddle together on the couch, soft words that no one can hear being spoken between them.

Jaune and Weiss simply talk, both their lovers now long dead. I never got to meet Weiss' girlfriend. Her name was Coco or something. And Jaune never strayed from his feelings for Pyrrha.

I then turn to my best friend. Ruby Rose. If only I had a soul so that I may see you again.

Ruby catches my gaze and smiles softly, her eyes full of hidden pain. Those gleaming silver pools. An image that I can never perfect within my memories. "Hi Penny."

I give her a closed eye smile,"Salutations friend."

Ruby's face goes a bit red, but I brush it off, to busy with her magnificent silver eyes. "So… This is it."

I nod solemnly, now having a better grasp of emotions than before. "It seems to be." I gaze up at the sky and I calculate the remaining time. "Five minutes to impact!" I yell into the house.

Ren and Nora pull their now sleeping child into their arms. Both are kissing each other while shedding heavy tears.

Yang and Blake are locked in a kiss of passion and love. Both have heavy tears streaming down each others cheeks.

Weiss and Jaune look happy at the prospect of seeing their lovers again. They both are sharing a friendly hug.

Ruby turns me to face her. "Penny. It's taken me some years to come to this choice. But I love you."

Before I can even respond my happiness to this statement, Ruby's lips land on mine. A kiss that I easily return. So many emotions cloud my thoughts. Happiness at the girl of my dreams kissing me. Sadness that we are going to die. Anger that I won't ever see Ruby again. And fear for my happiness soon to be lost. Without thinking, all my other memories become distant and I replay this scene over and over in my head.

The meteor is unbelievably close now. But I don't care. I have Ruby Rose in my arms.

The ground shakes before our feet momentarily before everything shatters around us.

All that remains of me now, is a small memory chip that somehow escaped the explosion. On this chip is a single memory. The happiness of kissing Ruby Rose.


	9. Arkos

Jaune and Pyrrha

"Jaune… Wake up Jaune." A soft voice calls.

I groan and cover my head with the pillow. "Five more minutes."

A soft giggle echoes throughout the room. I remove the pillow and look over to find Pyrrha in a sweatshirt. My sweatshirt to be exact. I smile up at her kind face. "Hi Pyrrha."

She smiles back down at me before crouching so her face in level with mine. "Good morning Jaune. Sorry for waking you up so early on a Saturday, but I was wondering if you'd like to go to try out that new cafe in Vale."

I yawn and stretch before sitting up. "I'd love to go. Go and get some breakfast and I'll be ready to leave." Pyrrha smiles once again and leaves the dorm after kissing my cheek.

 _"Pyrrha!"_

I shake my head, clearing the bits of my last dream. But failing at doing so.

 _"Just save her!" My grief stricken voice calls out._

I pull myself up and begin to get ready for the day. I pull on a black hoodie and blue jeans after showering. When I reenter the common room, Pyrrha is looking through stuff on her scroll.

 _I gaze down at the headpiece she always wore. Nothing remains but this and her weapons of the girl I loved._

"I'm ready to go when you are Pyrrha." I call out quietly, hoping not to startle the girl.

She looks up and smiles. "Let's get going then."

I follow Pyrrha out to the airship, chatting idly along the way.

 _I look out the window of this room. Of this home.. No this house. Team JNPR was my home.._

We step onto the airship and Pyrrha laughs at my motion sickness. She continues to laugh even as we get off the airship. I send a playful glare towards her as we walk towards the cafe.

 _I clutch my chest where my heart is. Where the pain is. The hole that now resides there._

We enter the cafe and order something small. As we wait for our drink, Pyrrha turns to me, looking serious.

"I'm okay now Jaune." She says, almost too quiet.

I blink in confusion. "Huh?"

Pyrrha puts her hand over my heart. "I'm always here Jaune. For you." She leans over and before her lips reach mine, everything goes black.

I sit in the darkness, the night and look up to the sky. Just a dream… I gaze over at the rest of team RNJR.

Pyrrha...


	10. Shades of Red

Scarlet and Ruby

Sun is leading us towards the cafeteria to meet two other 'cool' teams here at Beacon. Sun gets to excited and drags Neptune off.

Sage and I decide to walk, wanting to look cool along the way. Upon arrival of the cafeteria, we find a grinning Sun and a juice covered Neptune. We glance around the cafeteria, in the back is a massive cracked wall covered in all matters of juice and foods. Eight people are standing or sitting on the tables, laughing at each other being covered in food.

Sun smiles at us. "I told you these guys are cool."

Neptune grunts as he tried to wipe the juice from his face. "Yeah. They took the word fight in food fight a little too seriously."

Sun only continues to smile as he drags us over to the eight people. "Hey guys! This is my team!"

The eight wave back in response and Sun turns to them. "Well introduce yourselves."

A short haired girl shakes herself off. What catches my eyes is her hair and the red and black color scheme. "I am Ruby Rose. Team leader of team RWBY!"

I ignore all the other introductions as I stare at this girl.

Ruby Rose who wears a red cloak..

Ruby's attention is drawn away from us when some orange haired chick reaccounts someone named Yang flying off.

Both teams and Sun chuckle at this.

A blonde chick with wild crazy hair loops her arm around Ruby's shoulders. "So much for all those 'activities' you had planned."

Ruby laughs. "This was more fun Yang."

Her voice… dammit I'm falling her and I haven't even spoken to her.

The orange haired chick cackles maniacally causing us to look at her. "Look! Two red people!" She points to Ruby and I.

A guy with a green get up and black hair karate chops the girls head. "Nora."

She giggles and creeps up towards Ruby. "Hey. Hey. I've got the goods." She flings open her jacket and bags of cookies fly out. Both teams eyes widen as they try to grab the cookies before Nora and Ruby.

Nora wrestles a pack away from Yang and practically swallows a cookie whole.

Ruby speeds off with a chocolate chip cookie in her mouth as her white teammate chases after her.

I let out a puff of hair. So cute!

Nora turns to us with a wide smile on her face. "Ruby~ Let's play a game!"

Ruby freezes and looks over to Nora.

Nora grins even wider. "Let's play take our cookies back."

Both teams run out of the cafeteria with the two obvious cookie lovers on their tails.

Neptune turns to Sun. "Will they.. Be alright?"

Sun nods. "Yeah. Their like crazy strong or something. They'll be fine." Sun smirks. "But it looks like little Scarlet here fell in love with a certain red caped girl."

My face becomes as red as my namesake. "Shut up."

Sun bursts out into laughter. "Shades of Red? Eh?"

Our teammates facepalm before walking off.

"Oh come on! That was funny!"


	11. Strawberry Ice Cream

Ruby and Neo

AU

Ruby Rose. Daughter of the heroine that died a tragic death. Ruby Rose. The girl's father who became a drunk. Ruby Rose. The infamous thief that ran away from home.

But no one knows that. All they see is a red cloak. Hence my thief name, Red Riding Hood. It is rather unbecoming, but thieves usually don't choose their names. I'm just happy I was stuck with one that didn't completely suck.

Funny thing is, with being a thief, well I am a criminal. My older sister Yang resurfaced some years ago. And she is cop. Ironic right?

She of course was assigned to my case with her partner Blake Belladonna. But I heard she was hospitalized when she fell down a flight of stairs. So Yang's temporary partner is someone named Neapolitan.

Like the ice cream!

I sigh and toss my keys on the counter. I live a relatively normal life. I work as a waitress during the day at a smile diner under the alias Rosabella Brawn. And of course if I feel like people are getting to greedy in the city, I steal it. I usually donate my winnings to the orphanage. Mostly because if people did find out where their money was going, I mean they wouldn't take it back from an orphanage.

The bell rings, alerting me of two new customers.

Pyrrha goes to take care of it when she's sent back looking confused. "Um. Rose. They asked for you."

I blink in confusion before looking to the newcomers. Yang and Neapolitan. I nod and grab my notepad before walking up to them smiling. "Hi. My name is R-"

"Ruby." Yang says gruffly.

I blink. "Huh?" I shake my head. "Anyways. My name is Rosabella and I'll be your server today."

Yang sighs. "Ruby. I know it's you. It's taken me years but I realized you would never use your actual name."

A sly smirk makes its way onto my face. I pocket the notepad. "Long time no see Yang. What did I do to deserve the pleasure of seeing you?"

Yang looks up, her partner looks nervous. "Dad want's to see you."

I scoff. "Yeah right. By the way, your partner's kinda cute." I send her a wink.

Yang sighs,"I haven't got a choice. You are technically still a minor."

I tap my chin. "Fine. Let me let my boss know I'll be taking the day off." I leave the two behind and walk into the back. I quickly spot Raven, Yang's mother and my mentor. You see, this diner is a hot spot for thieves looking for a cover. Everyone who works here is a thief. I give her a two finger salute. "I'm off." I drop my apron and bolt out the back door.

To my surprise, Yang and Neo are standing outside the door. Okay maybe I wasn't surprised.

I smirk and slid between the feet before taking off. I run through the streets, slowly bringing Yang and her partner to the place I need them at. I turn down an alleyway with a dead end and lean against the wall, waiting for them to catch up. Both finally catch up and Yang puts on her cocky smirk.

"Gotcha."

I smirk. "Guess again." I push off the wall and walk towards them slowly. I quickly turn on my heel and sprint up to side of the wall before grabbing onto the fire escape. I swing myself onto the platform and run up to buildings rooftop. I look over the edge and smile. "Nice to see you Yang!"

Yang

It's been two months since I've seen my sister. She is now officially 18, but there is still the fact that she ran from police. She still needs to be brought in for questioning for not only her fake id but her running away.

People have been placed to keep watch over the diner, but I know that my sister wouldn't be stupid to return there anytime soon.

So I am staking out the one place I could think she would go to. The orphanage. Neo sits next to me sipping on a smoothie she bought ten minutes ago from a local store. She suddenly pas my arm and points outside the car.

My sister is walking up to the orphanage slowly. The door to the orphanage burst open and kids of all ages run out to greet my sister.

I look over towards Neo and catch her eyeing my sister. I frown, feeling rather over protective. Turning back, my sister catches my eyes and she smirks. She obviously says goodbye to the kids and walks up to the car. She leans against my side and smiles. "Nice meeting you here. How's it going?"

I reach for my taser slowly but Ruby laughs.

"You'll have to be sneakier than that. And faster than last time." Ruby picks at her fingernails. A black car rolls up to the left of Ruby. Ruby races towards the car and leaps through the back window. The car guns it down the road.

I turn on the sirens and take after the black car. Cars on the road move out of our way to avoid being hit.

A flash of red is seen through the rear window of the car. The car does a quick turn. Neo and I get a glance in the window. Ruby is making a face at us with a red cloak around her shoulders.

I call for backup. We turn down a road with blockades set up at the end. The car does not slow as the doors open. Four figures jump from the car and roll across the pavement. Four well known criminals stand up.

Lie Ren, the Ninja of Thieves. Nora or Thor as we call her. She is always seen with a massive hammer in her hands. Pyrrha Nikos The Champion. And of course my sister who is known for her speed and hood.

The thieves split up causing confusion. I frown and chase after my sister in the car. She smirks and jumps onto Neo's side of the car. Ruby pokes her head in the car and kisses Neo's cheek. "See ya later sis!" She then disappears into the maze of buildings, confusing both Neo and I.

I slam my hands against the steering wheel. Dammit Ruby!


	12. BlackSun

Blake and Sun

She leans over, heart pumping with excitement. Katana in hand, she lets a smirk cover her face. "Are you sure-"

My reading is rudely interrupted. And I was getting to a good part too. I glare up and find Sun standing over me, looking mildly disgusted. "Really Blake? Ninja's of Love?"

I glare at him harder and snatch my book back. "Bite me." I put the bookmark in its place and slowly close the book. "What do you want Sun?"

Sun grins. "Well, you grew up on this island of Faunus and I didn't. So I am demanding a tour."

I roll my eyes and go to open my book again. Sun snatches it back and keeps it out of reach. "I won't stop bugging you until you give me the tour."

My ears lower in irritation. "Hmm… Fine."

Sun grins and hands me back my book. "Finally!"

I sigh and pick myself up off the bench before exiting the Belladonna land, Sun eagerly following behind me.

He picks up the pace until he's walking next to me, his hands interlaced and behind his head. "So. What was it like growing up here?"

I shrug. "My father was leader of the White Fang. I was highly respected because of that."

Sun nods. "Any friends?"

My ears lower once again. "Um… Not really. I was like Pyrrha. People put me on a pedestal."

Sun nods. "Well I guess I'm your first friend on this island then."

I glance up at his smiling face only to quickly look away. Stupid monkey being all cute.

Sun gasps and points to a food stand selling fish. The name is titled 'Best Fish!'. How original.

"Look! I bet you'd love that place!"

I blink once, twice before looking up at him offended. "You think I like fish all because I'm a cat faunus?" I sweatdrop when he pulls a banana from his pocket.

"Well yeah." Is all he says as he peels the banana.

I facepalm and let out a puff of air.

"Besides. Yang told me about your weird obsession with the food. And I asked your mom if she doesn't like dogs and she said that you're just weird. And Ruby brought up this box incident and-" I cut off sun by putting a hand over his mouth.

My face completely red. "I get it. Okay I do like fish."

Sun grins happily. "Then let's eat!" He drags me off to the stand and promptly orders some sort of fish dish. He quickly pays before I can protest and then grabs the dish and my hand before dragging me off towards the docks. After we reach the docks, he sets me on a bench and offers me the tray of fried fish.

I take it from his hands blushing. "Thanks Sun."

Sun smiles happily. "Anything for the girl who saved my ass."

I raise an eyebrow but decide to question him later. "Still. Thank you. It was really sweet of you for not only following me, but for making sure I'm okay."

Sun smiles and looks out towards the ocean. "Anything for the girl I like."

My eyes widen and I choke on the fish. My face goes red once I down the fish. I look everywhere but Sun. "I… I like you too Sun."

I can feel his smile as he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer. Together we watch the sunset.


	13. Renora

Ren and Nora

Nora and I sit with out new teammates. I notice how Pyrrha has taken a liking to Jaune and how oblivious Jaune is.

Jaune and Pyrrha turn to us after bickering about something. "Ren. How did you and Nora meet? And why is your hair all black but one part is purple?"

I feel Nora tense up next to me. I smile kindly. "Well we kinda became friends after I ran into her. And the hair?"

Nora begins to shake and cry in her bed. Yet another nightmare tormenting her mind.

I softly shake her shoulders and she bolts up, sweat covering her forehead.

"Ren?" She asks quietly.

I nod as I give her a hug. "I'm here Nora." I pull away and look at her tear streaked face.

She shakily reaches a hand up to my hair and touches my hair where the purple lock of hair used to be.

Nora doesn't speak much, but I have grown to know what she means through her gestures and the emotions that flash on her face.

I reach up and grab her hand. "My parents used to dye it. I.. I don't know if I don't want to anymore."

Nora blinks and looks down at her hand in mine. "If.. If I talk more, will you dye it again?"

I'm taken back by her request. When we first came to this place, she refused to talk to anyone. Much less look at them. I nod. "I'll re dye it if you talk more. And if you talk a lot, I'll make you pancakes."

Nora looks up happily. "Your pancakes?"

I nod. "Yep."

Nora hugs me, completely startling me. "Thank you Ren."

I shake away the memory and send a smile to Nora. "Well. It happened because of Nora here."

Jaune and Pyrrha giggle. "I bet she accidentally permanently dyed his hair!" "It was probably a prank that went wrong."

Nora hugs me and mumbles something that the other two can't hear. "Thanks Ren. For everything."

I hug the girl back, she relaxes and sighs in my embrace. Nora Valkyrie. My pancake loving Nora. I'm so happy you don't hold your voice back anymore.


	14. Strawberry Ice Cream 2

Ruby and Neo

After escaping from Yang and her partner, I decided to go into hiding. Lately I have been chilling out with Pyrrha. She's definitely a fun source of entertainment.

The door to her apartment opens and Pyrrha slowly walks in. "Hi Rubes."

I give a small wave back. "How was work?"

Pyrrha laughs. "Cops everywhere. Oh by the way, you'll probably want to sleep in the basement tonight. I'm inviting that Jaune kid and his friends over for a party. Sounds like your sister is gonna be there as well. And apparently your father and your uncle Qrow."

I nod. "Any reason for them to visit?"

Pyrrha shrugs. "I'm assuming it has something to do with finding you. Since I was your co-worker."

I nod again. "Okay. Good luck with them then. I'm assuming Ren and Nora will be over?"

Pyrrha nods. "They'll be arriving in an hour. Pick your snacks and go."

Laughing, I enter the kitchen and grab a packet of chocolate chip cookies before heading into the basement, scroll in hand. "See ya Pyrr." I close the door behind me and quietly choose a dark corner for the night.

Yang

Jaune knocks on this Pandora's door. The red head from the diner opens up the door and smiles at us warmly. "Come in. Come in."

I enter the apartment and look around. Looks like Jaune's friend Pandora is doing pretty well for herself. I take a seat on the couch, Blake and Neo sitting on either side of me.

Jaune, Qrow, and my father sit on the other couch.

The doorbell rings and Pandora opens the door. "Hi Renaldo and Nova. Just in time."

An orange haired girl steps in grinning. "You said to bring cake. But you didn't specify what kind. So I brought pancakes!"

The black haired male next to her face palms.

Pandora laughs and invites them in. After some introductions, my father, Qrow, and I decide to talk to Pandora.

My father clears his throat. "So Pandora. How well did you know Ruby?"

Pandora shrugs. "Well I knew her alias pretty well. She likes to draw and run. She loved to visit the orphanage and her favorite color was red."

My father nods slowly. "Did she.. ever talk about her past?"

Ruby

"Did she… ever talk about her past?" My father asks.

I roll my eyes and munch on another cookie. I assume Pyrrha/Pandora shakes her head seeing as of how I don't hear a response.

The sounds of Nora walking towards the basement door echoes around the room.

I hear Pyrrha jump up in panic. "Wait! Don't! Ro… Robin decided to drink too much and she's got a killer headache."

I can almost feel Nora's confusion. "Robin?"

Ren quickly walks over. "Robby. Did you seriously forget your friend's name?"

Nora finally catches onto the lie. "Oohh! Poor Robby. I hope she feels better."

Their footsteps disappear. I hear Blake begin to distract the three while three pairs of footsteps inch towards the basement door. The door creaks open and flight partially floods into the basement, luckily I am still hidden. I type off a quick warning message to Pyrrha and remain hidden while Yang pulls out her flashlight. I pull the hood from my sweatshirt over my hood and remain sitting.

Yang's flashlight beams over to me and three soft gasps are heard.

I smirk. "How nice to see you again Yang. It's been what? Three months since you last saw me?"

My father's eyes widen and tears pool into his eyes. "Ruby?"

I scoff and click my tongue. "Father. Uncle Qrow. It's been years."

A scuffle is heard upstairs and my scroll dings, telling me that my fellow criminals got away safely.

Yang glares at me. "Ruby. Come on. Things will be easier on you if you come quietly."

The door to the basement creaks open and Neo stands at the top of the stairs. I glance up and smirk. "Why would I do that? I mean I doubt you know anything about your little partner there."

Yang glances up at her before back to me. "What don't I know?"

My smirk grows. "Neapolitan. Ice Cream Maniac was it? The girl who is trying to break Torchwick out of jail. Trust me hun, he's safer in there than having Cinder paint a target on his back."

Neo goes from shocked, to serious, to mischievous. She reaches into her pocket and throws three balls into the basement. Smoke erupts from them, causing my family to cough. My hand is grabbed and I'm lead outside my Neo. She smirks. "Your pretty cute yourself Ruby Rose. Truce?"

I shake her hand as we run. "Truce."


	15. Roses

Ruby and Summer

 _Not a shipping, just a mother daughter AU_

It happened with Weiss. She was testing out new dust combo's when she sneezed and the mix blew into my face. I accidentally inhaled it and sneezed in return. Instead of blowing up like last time, I got a major headache and fell to the floor. My vision blurred until it refocused.

Weiss looked different and was staring down at me in shock.

I shake my head. "Ow. Weiss. That's why we don't mix dust in the dorm. You should remember the courtyard incident." I gaze around the dorm to find that the beds aren't in their usual places.

Blake has her ears out and is staring at me.

I blink and grin. "Hiya Blake! I didn't realize you took off your bow."

The dorm door bursts open and a figure with a red cloak and Yang enters.

I run up towards Yang. "Woah! You changed your style and you didn't tell me! That's so cool!"

Yang blinks. "Rose?"

I smile. "No silly. It's Ruby you doofus. It'd be weird to call my sister Xio Long."

"What's going on here?" The cloaked figure asks in a high voice.

I look towards the high pitched voice. "Well Weiss was mixing dust and she got it mixed up and she sneezed. Well that caused the dust to blow into my face. And then I sneezed. It's kinda like what happened in the courtyard when she got mad at me and was shaking this red dust in my face and I sneezed and blew up and-"

My jaw goes slack as this figure pulls off their hood and glares at me. It's me… But different looking. "Why are you impersonating me?" Other me asks angrily.

I notice how other Blake, Yang, and Weiss flinch at her voice.

I frown. "I'm not impersonating you. I must've been blown across dimensions or something."

Other me glares at me. "Xio Long. Grab her."

Other Yang goes to grab me, but I dodge her grip.

"What are you doing?! You can't call your sister Xio Long! She's your sister, your family!" I cry out, somewhat angry.

I notice how Blake and Weiss continue to stare at me in shock. "And you're a leader! Your teammates shouldn't be afraid of you!"

Other me vanishes and grabs me in a headlock.

"You're worse than Summer." Is all she says.

I frown and glance around at my other teammates. After the fall of Beacon… And all that other stuff. I assume it never happened here. So that means history is different. I close my eyes and activate my power before flashing out of other me's arms. I jump out the dorm window and deactivate the eyes before running towards Vale. I hide down an alleyway and begin to pant heavily.

What shocked me the most when running through Vale was how people had grimm on leashes like they were pets. What really happened? I spot Torchwick on a street corner and decide to take a gamble. I race towards him and step in his path, shocking him and his partner, the ice cream girl.

His gaze hardens. "Red. Thought you would be at school."

I hold up my hands. "Wait! I'm not Ruby. Well I am, but not the Ruby you know. I'm kind of from somewhere else where grimm are evil and you're a bad guy. Like kill people bad guy and. Well everything is flipped so I thought you'd be my best bet."

Roman stares at me before glancing down at his partner who shrugs. He looks back to me. "Show us your weapon."

I nod and pull the scythe from my waist and open it. "This is Crescent Rose."

Roman examines it before nodding. "Come with us."

I nod and begin to follow the pair.

After twenty minutes of walking, we enter a warehouse. He leads me to a back room with Cinder inside. "Cinder. There's something this girl has to say. Hear her out before you say anything." Roman drags me into the room and surprise flashes across Cinder's face.

I decide to speak before she does. "My name is Ruby Rose. My partner Weiss Schnee was mixing dust and I accidentally sneezed and I ended up here where everything is weird and I'm evil." I suck in a breath of air and glance around the room. I spot Emerald and Mercury. And then some white hooded person in the corner.

Cinder stands up. "How do we know this isn't a trick? And you have silver eyes. Do you know how to use them, if so, who taught you to activate them?"

I shrug. "Um. Well… I know about Ozpin and the four maidens. Not sure if that's here. Your name is Cinder Fall. But in the other world you were kinda very evil. So I'm not sure how to convince you. Um… Yeah I kind of know how to use them. No one taught me how to activate them." I pause and look down. "Um… You killed Pyrrha Nikos in front of me and it just kinda happened."

I look back up and wipe away at the tears that gathered in my eyes.

Cinder looks surprised. "Your mother didn't teach you?"

I shake my head. "Um… She died when I was young." I twidle with my thumbs. "But it's okay. I had Yang and dad to take care of me."

Cinder looks even more shocked. "And what of Raven?"

I shrug. "She kind of left Yang with dad once she was born and ran off."

Everyone nods and Emerald speaks up. "If you were to see your mom again, what would you say?"

I blink and look down at the ground. "Well. That I'm happy. I'm the leader of team RWBY. Together with JNR and others, we saved Remnant from it being taken over. I got into Beacon two years early and have made amazing friends. Dad is doing okay, he misses you. Uncle Qrow blames himself but he has someone helping him now. Everything is okay now. I made my own family in Beacon. And even without Pyrrha and Penny, we still keep them in our hearts. And I hope you're proud of me because I know I am."

The white hooded person sniffles quietly and I glance over at them. The figure pulls back their hood and it's almost like seeing myself again, but older.

"M-mom?" I ask quietly, my voice clogging up.

My mother stands up and walks around the table before pulling me into a hug. "Ruby.."

I hug her back, tears streaming down my face.

My mother smiles. "Ruby. I am so sorry I left you and Yang at such a young age. I am so proud of you and your accomplishments. You have done so well. I love you."

I sniffle and cry and harder into my mother's embrace.

"Ru… Ruby… Ruby!"

I bolt up. Now fully awake. I glance around the dorm to find the bunkbeds in place.

A worried Weiss stands over me. Blake helps keep me up. The dorm door bangs open and Yang rushes in.

She notices my tear filled eyes and pulls me into a hug. "What's wrong Rubes?"

I sniffle and hiccup as I let the tears flow. "I had a dream about.. mom."

Yang hugs me tighter at these words.

I glance down at my clenched hands and unclench them. There in my palm is a white rose petal. Mom… I miss you.


	16. IronWitch

Glynda and Ironwood

I watch as team STRQ walk by, talking excitedly about the next match for the Vytal Festival. Team STRQ, the strongest and most popular team in all of Beacon.

You have the adorkable Summer Rose who is always handing out cookies and trying to get people to wear cloaks. I accepted a green one that didn't have a hood and was a bit short.

And then there's Taiyang. The wanna be playboy and charmer. He is pretty good in hand to hand combat.

You then have Raven with her crazy black hair and red eyes. Glaring everyone down but she has one weakness. That is of course her adorkable teammate Summer Rose.

Lastly, Raven's brother, Qrow. Qrow is an excellent scythe master and tends to be quiet. But everyone but Summer knows of his crush on the girl. Poor guy, liking the most oblivious girl in the entire school.

I sigh. I wish I could be that cool… But I mean I did get chosen to go to the singles round in the Vytal Festival. I'll be able to show everyone back home and all the students of Atlas how powerful I really am. I turn heel and walk towards the arena and wait for my turn to be called.

After about ten minutes of waiting, a beaten and tired female walks through the gate and trudges on by. I take that as my cue to enter the arena.

"Look at this! We Glynda Goodwitch of Beacon who has not yet raised a finger in this tournament versus James Ironwood of Atlas! This will be a match yet to be seen!" The announcer cries.

I grab my horse crop and enter myself.

James laughs. "What are you gonna do with that? Spank me?"

I ignore his jabs and glare at him, completely focused.

"Let the match begin!" A horn goes off and James pulls out a gun.

He fires two shots. I dodge the blast and the bullets shatter the ground upon impact. I smirk and wave the horse crop. The shattered ground flies up and forms an arrow. I launch the arrow towards James who cries out in shock.

"Oh ho! It looks like Glynda has a semblance of Telekinesis."

I smirk and push the glasses up my nose. "I wouldn't spank you James. That would be impolite. I'll just kick your ass."

James growls and shoots at the arrow. I cause the rock to move apart and fly at him now as two arrows. He shoots one down before I can react and dodges the other. I wave my crop at the rumble picks up speed, leaving Ironwood to constantly dodge, occasionally taking hits to his aura.

"Look at Glynda go! This show of power is amazing!"

James slips up and almost falls off the platform. The arrow forms a boot and kicks him into the forcefield, hard. His aura drops to red and he collapses.

"We have a winner! Glynda Goodwitch has won!"

Cheers erupt from the stadium, causing a smile to form on my face. I look to the shattered piece of the arena and wave my crop. The concrete flies back and fixes itself as I exit the arena. I'm shocked to find team STRQ standing there.

Summer squeals and pulls out a notebook. "That was so cool! Can I have an autograph?" She hands me a notebook and pen.

I blink and quickly sign my name before handing it back, feeling rather confused.

Summer squeals and hands me a bag of chocolate chip cookies. "Thank you!" She skips off, dragging her team along.

I smile and opt to grab some food. After escaping the maze of the arena, I walk up to a food stand and order a small pepperoni pizza. As I go to pay, a hand slams money down on the stand in my place. I look up to find James smiling down at me.

"Ah man. That was so cool. How you fought I mean. You totally shredded me in there. It's the least I can do." He says sheepishly.

I frown. "Uh.. What?"

James rubs the back of his neck. "Erg. Fine. I'm sorry for being indecent in the arena. That was rude of me and I underestimated you and that was rude. So I'll make it up by buying your pizza."

A dusting of red covers my cheeks as I turn away. "S-Shut up. It's fine."

The pizza is handed to me and I accept it happily. I choose a bench and begin eating, Ironwood opting to sit next to me. He stomach growls and he looks away embarrassed. I pull out the bag of cookies Summer gave me and hand them to him.

"Here." I whispers quietly.

He accepts the bag and takes a bite of a cookie. His eyes widen and he gazes down at the cookie in wonder.

I laugh. "A girl from Beacon makes them and always hands them out. They are addictive." I look in the crowd and spot her at a cookie stand. "That's her right there. In the white cloak."

Ironwood nods. "She looks cute." My chest twinges.

"Keep watching." I say quietly.

We watch as she's handed a giant cookie.

"Is she single?" James asks.

I laugh,"Technically. But her team would never allow it."

We stare at Summer as she viciously attacks the cookie. People back away from the animalistic Summer. She finishes and walks away grinning, leaving people mortified.

Ironwood bursts into laughter next to me. "Well never mind on her. What about you? You single?"

My face goes red and I hit his arm. "Shut up!"

Ironwood laughs. "Cute."

My face gets even more red and I wave my horse crop, sending James in the air.

Stupid, handsome idiot.


	17. Falling Petals Part 2

Ruby and Cinder

Ruby glances me up and down. "You haven't changed much."

I nod. "You have."

Ruby grins and holds up her fingers in a peace sign. "Yep." She pops the p and takes the seat in front of me. She sets her weapon on the seat next to her. "Sorry about the clothing. My other clothes got torn up and I'm waiting on new ones."

I shrug my shoulders. "The view is fine." My eyes are drawn to her toned stomach. I glance back up at her face to find it red.

She takes a deep breath before she gasps. "Oh! I forgot!" She pulls out a bag of cookies. "I have cookies." Ruby stands up and walks across the ship to hand the bag to me.

I accept the bag and glance over the cookies. "Thank you Ruby."

She grins and goes to walk back to her seat.

I grab her wrist, stopping her movements. "Why don't you sit next to me? It would be a bit weird to speak to you from across the ship. And this way you can help me eat the cookies."

Ruby grins and plops in the seat next to me before pulling out another bag of cookies. "I came with my own." She immediately begins to shovel cookies into her mouth, making sounds of pure delight.

I slowly work on one cookie and wait for her to be done. She quickly finishes and keeps sending glances to my bag of cookies. I smirk and pull out another cookie and wave it in front of her face. Ruby's eyes follow the cookie as I wave it around. I slowly place the cookie in front of her mouth.

I watch in satisfaction as her face reddens. She reaches up to the grab the cookie but I pull it out of her reach and wag my finger in her face.

If Ruby was a faunus, good lord it would make this childish pouty face all the more adorable.

"I will feed you little Rose." I say quietly, just barely loud enough for her to hear. She blushes harder as the cookie is back in front of her.

Tentatively, Ruby reaches out and takes a bite of the cookie. Her eyes light up and she takes couple more bites until the cookie is finished. She sighs happily and pats her stomach. "Best cookies ever."

I laugh and tear my gaze away from the adorable girl next to me.

"Hey Cinder?" Ruby asks quietly.

I glance back over at her, her gaze is on the ceiling.

"Why were you planning to destroy Beacon?" She asks almost inaudibly.

Shock flashes across my features before my face goes back to it's usually stoic position. "I wasn't in a good place Ruby."

Ruby nods and turns to me, silver eyes flashing with curiosity. "Why did you stop?"

A small smirk makes its way onto my face. "The Big Bad Wolf found her heart."

Ruby's face becomes slightly crestfallen before she replaced with a fake smile. "That's great! Who is he?"

I smirk and place a finger under her chin, enjoying how enflamed her face becomes. "The Big Bad Wolf now doesn't see little Red Riding Hood in a dish sort of way. Well… Unless she's in the mood."

Ruby grows impossibly more red causing laughter to bubble in my chest.

Such an adorable little Rose.


	18. Pyrruby

Pyrrha and Ruby

 _Beep.. Beep… Beep.._

I groan and sit up, clutching my head and hissing in pain. I blink and look around the room.

A head of black hair is seen lying at the foot of my bed. A white haired female and a blonde haired female are sitting on a couch next to a blonde haired male. On the floor is an orange haired female in the arms of a black haired male.

I go to sit up in more comfortable position causing the bed to creak loudly.

The black haired female is the first up. She shoots up and her familiar amber eyes gaze down at me.

"W-Who are you? Where am I?" I ask quietly, my voice cracking.

The women looks saddened but gives me a smile nonetheless. "My name is Blake. I'm a friend of yours. Can you tell me your name?" She hands me a glass of water.

After gulping down the water, I answer the question. "P-Pyrrha."

Blake nods. "That's good."

I focus harder on the people in the room and clutch my head groaning.

Fragments of seeing them fills my head at some school. A.. A hunting school. I glance around at the people at the room as Blake stirs them awake.

They all stare at me hopefully.

I point to each of them in turn. "Your Weiss. Yang. Jaune. Ren. And Nora."

They all give me soft smiles.

Blake pats my shoulder. "Good. Can you remember anyone else?"

A flash of red is seen outside the window and a girl with silver eyes and black hair presses her face against the window. She grins when she sees me before disappearing into rose petals.

"Red. Something with red." I say quietly before facing my friends again.

They all looked saddened but smile nonetheless.

I grow tired and lay down to sleep.

 _"Hiya Pyrrha!" The girl from earlier but younger looking calls._

 _My younger self waves and the girl runs over._

 _She continues to run but doesn't get any closer as the scenery stretches out._

I sit up gasping for air. I jump when I notice the girl next to me. For now I'll call her Red.

"How did you get in here?" I ask checking the time. Definitely after hours.

She smiles. "Super secret. How are ya feeling?"

I shrug. "Sore everywhere."

Red laughs. "Yeah. I could understand that."

I look her over. "What's your name?"

She blinks but smiles happily. "You'll remember soon. I believe in you. I've gotta go. See you tomorrow Pyrrha." She disappears into a pile of rose petals.

I lay back down and stare at the ceiling.

Red… You seem important to me…

Weeks pass and I'm still on this hospital. Everytime I try to bring up the subject of Red, everyone changes it. An underlying tone of sadness is seen in their smiles.

Red has been visiting me every week without fail. Telling me stories about our time at Beacon.

"And then Yang blew up and so everyone had roasted marshmallows!" Red cries happily.

I giggle. "That must've been lots of fun."

Red laughs and nods. "Tons of fun. And there was one time your team did a dance performance. And Jaune was wearing a dress!"

I burst out laughing. "What? I want to remember that!"

Red laughs with me and wipes a tear from her eyes. "Good times."

I groan as my head twinges in pain again.

 _A women with a bow and arrow stand over me. It happens in slow motion._

 _I am pushed out of the way and Red takes my place._

 _"Ruby!" I scream and silver fills the area._

I sit up gasping. I look around. Memories of Ruby and I dating fill my head. "Ruby!"

Ruby smiles next to me. "You remember." She hugs me.

I sob quietly. "You're alive! You're okay." I go to hug the girl back when I feel nothing. I open my eyes and find her at the end of my bed. "No. No. NO! Come back!"

Ruby shakes her head, a soft smile on her face. "I love you Pyrrha. Smile for me. I'll always be here."

I shake my head and attempt to sit up only to watch in horror as she disappears into rose petals that disappear also. In her place, at the foot of the bed, is a red rose. I pick it up tenderly and clutch it to my chest, heavy tears fall down my face.

Ruby… I love you too...


	19. Bumbleby

Yang and Blake

I glance out the window of the coffee shop I'm in, watching and waiting.

A flash of black grabs my attention. I set down the money for my now cold coffee and exit the shop. Yellow hair straightened out as to make sure she doesn't recognize me.

"She's here." I whisper quietly into my earpiece.

I get two affirmatives and pull out my wallet, baiting her.

"She sees you." Ruby hisses over the intercom.

I stuff the wallet in my back pocket and nonchalantly look at my phone.

Soft footsteps are heard over the busy street. At least for me.

My heart pounds as blood rushes through me, seemingly faster.

She bumps into me and offers a small apology.

"She's got it! Stop her!" Weiss calls through the earpiece.

My hand shoots out and I grab her wrist and tug her towards me. Her hood falls off to show the bow that she wears over her ears on. "Blake. We need to talk."

Blake's eyes widen in shock and does very little as I drag her off towards the park. I sit her on a bench, making sure Ruby and Weiss are in the vicinity hiding.

Blake refuses to meet my eyes. "What do you want?"

I raise an eyebrow. "For starters, Weiss' wallet back."

Blake slowly hands it back, staring at it hungrily as she does so. I toss it towards Weiss head who lets out a short cry. Ruby tosses a bag of burgers back. I catch it and reach inside the bag. I pull out a tuna burger and hand it to Blake.

She attacks the burger as if she hasn't eaten in days. She probably hasn't by the looks of her. Clothes tattered and hair matted.

I take a seat next to her and ruffle up my hair. "Blake. Why didn't you come to one of us?"

Blake flinches and stares at her now empty hands. "I don't need your handouts."

I roll my eyes. "Their not handouts if we are friends. Blake. We are partners for god's sake." I toss her another burger. "Just listen to me Blake. You are my best friend. When I heard you were on the streets, I dragged the rest of the team out here."

Ruby hums over the ear piece in affirmation.

Rubbing my face, I slump over. "Blake. I have been so worried. I care about you Blake." I glare down at the tops of my thighs. "Just… please Blake."

"I…" Blake looks down and begins to cry. "I'm sorry. I just…" I wrap Blake into a hug.

"Please… Just ask. That's all I'm asking for." I whisper quietly.

Blake sobs. "I ran away because I was scared…"

I pull away and hold Blake at arms length. "Scared of what Blake?"

Blake doesn't meet my eyes. "I… like you Yang. Like… I like like you."

A small grin spreads across my face. "Good thing I like you too kitty." My face goes serious. "I'd kiss you. But you reek."

Her face flushes as Ruby and Weiss run out of the bushes.

"Yay! Blake's back with us!"

I look over the girl I like.

Blake Belladonna. My kitten.

I glance down at the sleeping faunus in my arms. A content purr falling from her lips. I hug the girl closer and let out a happy sigh.

My girlfriend of five years. Soon to be my fiancee once I propose.

The thought of the hiding ring makes me smile. My future wife..


	20. Sugar Rush

Ruby and Nora

I exit the small town. Thanking the people as I leave.

It's been years after the war against Salem. I have been on the run since then.

You see in Beacon, I grew a kind of major crush on none other than Nora. In the fight against Salem, I was protecting Ren when his leg when loped off.

Nora.. She got angry that I didn't do a better job at protecting him. And yeah, that stung. But then she brought up Pyrrha… And I just… I just decided I hurt those around me so I ran. With a semblance of speed, no one could catch me.

So I ran, bruised and battered from the peaceful battlefield. The shouts of my friends heard, but I ignored it. I dropped my red cloak off at Yang's, bought a black cloak and became the Rose's Thorn or Black Rose.

I travelled all around Remnant, hunting grimm and saving towns. I've had some close calls, but nothing too serious to get badly injured or caught by my old life.

Crescent Rose fires off a bullet, taking down the last Beowulf. I nod in satisfaction and walk back to the town.

I stop outside the inn and peak inside to see team JNR inside. I quickly continue passed before anyone spots me.

Purchasing a bag of apples, I climb up the wall of the town and watch the sunset. If I head out tonight, they won't find me in the darkness.

As soon as the sun sets, I exit the town. Munching on an apple as I continue down the path. I continue until the moon is high in the sky and decide to warm myself.

Building a small fire, I relax and enjoy the heat. I jump when team JNR step into the light.

Ren carrying wood. "Um. We are here to ask you a question and so we brought more wood."

I nod and motion for them to sit. My nerves racing.

They sit down and Jaune starts. "You're the Black Rose and well. We heard you might have information on Ruby Rose. You see, she's a friend who ran off and we are trying to find her."

I glance over team JNR. They have certainly matured well. Especially Nora. My face goes red, but luckily my hood covers that. I clear my throat and speak in my faux deep voice. "And if I do?"

Nora looks down. "I need to apologize to her."

I nod. "Let us rest and speak in the morning."

They nod and pull out their sleeping bags before situating themselves around the fire. I climb up in a tree and close my eyes.

I sit up when I smell fire. About half an hour away.

I glance around to find that it's almost dawn. I jump down and everyone is still asleep. I run towards the village and ditch the cloak. Upon entrance of the village, I hear the screams and roars of the grimm I have been tracking. I pull out Crescent Rose and smirk. It's going down.

Nora POV

Ren shakes me awake. "They're gone!"

I bolt up and quickly pack my stuff. Jaune finds a pair of footprints and we follow it towards a smoking town.

The sound of a fight is heard. We enter the town, weapons drawn as we race to the townsquare. Only to freeze in shock as we spot our old friend fighting a massive grimm. She finally lops off it's head and stumbles away panting. A large gash covers her left leg.

"Ruby?" I ask quietly.

Her head snaps up and her silver eyes widen. She shakes her head and tries to run, only to fall down. She stands up and uses her scythe as a crutch, but at that point, we are on her.

"Ruby. It is no use." Ren tells her quietly.

She slumps forward in defeat.

"Ruby… I'm sorry." I whisper quietly.

Ruby shrugs. "Okay. If that's all, go."

"Ruby…" I whisper quietly, tears gather in my eyes.

Jaune glances at my face and glares at Ruby's back. "She apologized! Can't you at least forgive her? Is that so hard?!"

Ruby whirls on us, tears streaking down her cheeks. "But she's right! It is my fault! Pyrrha was my best friend and I froze! The least I could've done was take the hit! And Penny, I should've been faster. I should've watched over Ren better because now he has a faux leg!" She folds her weapon and attaches it to her waist. "Nora was right and it's funny really." Ruby sniffles and turns away before letting out a soft chuckle. "I think it hurt more coming from her than it would my own sister." She slowly hobbles away, her wound slowly healing thanks to her aura.

I act on impulse and hug Ruby from behind. "No. No no no no. I was wrong. You did your best with everything. I was just so angry at Salem and I was confused about you and I took everything out on you. And that was the biggest mistake I ever made. If you took the hit for Pyrrha…" I burst into tears, letting the damn break. "That hurt like hell. Ruby Rose! I like you! But not in a friend way, but… Like… I like like you and I'm sorry it's taken so long to realize this."

Ruby freezes and she begins to shake. "I… I-I don't believe you."

I step back. "Then I'm going to warm your trust back. Whether it means following you to the ends of the planet."

Ren puts a hand on my shoulder while Jaune ruffles my hair.

"Team JNR. We have a new mission. Help Nora gain Ruby's trust!" Jaune says.

We all nod and Ruby turns to look at us. Her eyes now softened slightly before hardening again as if to keep herself in check.

I'll find my Ruby in there. I just have break down those walls.

I glance across the airship to find a jittery Ruby.

We followed her around for a year before convincing her to return home. It's been about an hour since we got her on the airship.

The first half hour she panicked about the small space of the ship, used to being in open spaces. And now she's been running around the ship like a child, looking out the window.

"Wow! I forgot that you can get a view like this!" She cheers happily and runs to the other window, rose petals falling in her wake. "Woah! Look at that! That building is huge and…" She goes silent as she watches a massive airship go by.

Jaune and Ren and trying to keep their laughter to themselves. This is one of the rare moments Ruby acts like her old self. I'd say it's rather refreshing.

"Starting our final descent." The captain calls out. "Welcome to Patch."

The ship lands. Jaune and Ren grab our stuff while I take Ruby outside. As soon as she steps off the ship, her eyes widen and she clutches her stomach. Ruby races towards a wastebin and promptly empties her stomach.

I guess she isn't used to airships anymore.

Ruby stumbles back over to the group and adjusts her cloak, face hardened again. "Let's get this over with."

We nod and walk towards a taxi that Ren must've called while on the airship. Jaune takes one look at Ruby and picks her up before she can run off. Ren and I load everything in the trunk. Jaune sits Ruby in the middle between Jaune and I. Ren takes the front seat. We take off and Ruby grows more fidgety as we near the house.

After a ten minute drive, Jaune opens his door to show Ruby's house with everyone outside. A large banner is seen covering the front of the house. In large lettering, it says; Welcome Home Ruby!.

I glance over at Ruby as she waits for Jaune to exit the car. She bolts out as soon as she can and falls flat on her face, looking impossibly green.

I step out behind Ruby. Yang walks up to me.

"Who's that?" She asks pointing to Ruby.

I glance down and realize that her hood is shadowing her face, while the black cloak itself covers her attire. "Um… Well that's Ruby. I don't recommend touching her yet. She has motion sickness.

Blake walks up and frowns. "That's Ruby? She looks like the Black Rose."

Jaune scratches the back of his neck and laughs. "Haha. Really? I mean yeah I guess so.."

Blake sweatdrops as more people circle around to see their friend from years ago.

Ruby finally staggers to her feet, hood still shadowing her face. She leans over to Jaune. "So uh. I saw everyone, lets go."

Jaune swipes Ruby's weapon and holds it out of her reach. "You are not getting this back until I deem it worthy."

Ruby glares up at Jaune before facing the group of people. "Uh… Yo?" She gives a little wave.

Yang squeals and hugs her little sister. Her hood falls back and Ruby gasps before breath. "Ruby! You never ever run off like that again! Ya hear me!"

Ruby nods quickly and is released.

I watch from a distance as the poor girl is scolded or hugged to near death many times over. Soon the party is underway and everyone is enjoying each other's company. I look over the crowd or Ruby to find her slipping away. Frowning, I follow her into the woods. She stops at a clearing and sits on the ground. I walk up and sit next to ber.

"To many people?" I ask quietly.

She nods and refuses to face me. "Um Nora…" Ruby clears her throat. "Thank you and um. I like like you too." She kisses my cheek and stands up. "I'm sorry and I hope you'll still take me."

I stand up next to Ruby and rest a hand on her reddening cheek. "Always." I lean forward and softly place my lips on hers. She returns the kiss and relaxes into my embrace.

Soft giggling comes from the bushes. I throw my hammer towards the bush and smile when I hear a sharp cry of pain.

Ruby pulls away from the kiss, her breathing heavy and cheeks red.

I probably look the same.

Ruby gives me a heart melting smile. "Well uh… Pancakes?"

I laugh and wrap an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders. "Duh. Of course."


	21. Freezer Burn

Weiss and Yang

The sun filtering through the windows and hitting my face… Is how I wished to be awoken this day. But that… That brute! Ugh.

Yang pokes my arm. "Weiss. Weiss. Ice. Weiss. Speak to me."

My face flames up again as I recall what happened not a mere ten minutes ago.

Yang sighs. "I'm sorry for tripping and accidentally kissing you."

My face flames up even harder.

It's not that I didn't mind the kiss… I just… Wanted my first kiss go be special.

"Y-You should be sorry you brute!" I huff and fold my arms across my chest.

Yang smirks out of the corner of my eye. "Was that your first kiss?"

I grow even more red, if that's even possible. Heat radiates from my body in large amounts as embarrassment fills me. "N-No!"

Yang bursts out laughing. "I was your first kiss! I was Ice Queen's first kiss!"

At that nickname, my anger reaches its boiling point. I stand up now angry. "So what if it was?! Just shut up!" I grab Myrtenaster and storm out of the dorm, my embarrassment at an all time high. Storming through the halls, students realize my impending rage and avoid to cross my path.

I make it to the courtyard and promptly release my pent up anger. The grass freezes beneath me as the air cools around my body. My semblance activates and I begin to train with my glyphs.

Stupid. Infuriating. Horrible. Cute….

I shake my head. Bad thoughts Weiss. You are a Schnee, she is just a… a brute… Gah! Stupid stupid stupid!

I stab Myrtenaster into the ground and plop onto a bench, my head in my hands.

Why did I blow up like that? It's just a silly nickname… It shouldn't affect me if it's true. Right?

The sound of footsteps fills the empty courtyard, I simply ignore it. To deep in my own thoughts.

"Weiss…" Yang's voice rings out, causing me to jump slightly.

I refuse to look at her as I sit up straight. "What do you need Yang?" The question comes out sharper than I meant. Guilt fills me as Yang flinches, but I do nothing to reconcile.

Yang plops in the seat next to me. "I'm sorry about the kiss and the nickname. I know you hate it, but I still use it."

My head snaps to look at Yang.

Yang is apologizing to me? Why?

She looks down at her hands. "Weiss… I.. I like you. A lot. And I understand that you're a Schnee or whatever and need to upkeep the family name." She heaves yet another sigh. "I just wanted to get that off my chest."

Yang stands up and goes to walk away. I look down blushing as my hand reaches out and tugs on the back of her jacket. My thumb and forefinger tug on the fabric as Yang starts to walk off. When she notices the resistance, she stops and turns around.

I refuse to look up, already knowing that Yang can spot just how red my face is. "I…" My voice cracks as nervousness races in.

Yang scoffs. "Don't force yourself to like me." She turns and walks off. As Yang walks off, my panic grows. She's halfway across the courtyard when I call out.

"I like you too Xio Long!" I shout. My face reddens even more as she spins on her heel. Her eyes search my face for any hesitation as I stare her down.

I grow jittery as she cross the courtyard back to me in long strides.

Oh my gods. I confessed. I confessed. Crap crap crap crap cra-

My thoughts are silenced as Yang lifts my chin with her left hand and her lips are planted on mine. Yang pulls away and grins.

"See ya in the dorm Weiss!" She jogs out of the courtyard, a stunning smile on her face.

I sink to the ground, my right hand touching my lips in shock. She kissed me. Again. But this one felt so much better. It was sweet…

A strange heat fills my chest as a smile of my own crawls onto my face.

Yang kissed me.

In a daze, I grab my weapon and walk back to the dorm. Students give me second glances as they notice the dopey smile on my face. Upon entering my dorm, I find that my teammates are gone. I couldn't care less as I practically face plant into my bed. I hug my pillow and fall asleep with a fuzzy heart.

I groan as my shoulder is being poked. I lift my head blearily and find that the room in dark. A silhouette stands over me. The silhouette shifts and moonlight shines onto Yang's face.

"What do you want Yang?" I ask, slurring my words slightly.

Yang glares at something in my arms. I follow her gaze and find that I'm cuddling my pillow.

A soft giggle escapes my throat. I place the pillow back up with my head and roll over to face Yang.

"Jealous much?"

Yang sticks her tongue out at me. "Whatever. Just scoot over."

Luckily the darkness hides my steadily blushing cheeks. I scoot over and Yang crawls into bed next to me. She pulls the blankets over us and pulls me closer until I am using her chest as my pillow.

I squeak in protest and try to wriggle out of her grip. After about a minute with nothing, I give up and listen to Yang's breathing. Slowly, ever so slowly, sleep encompasses us. A smile on both of our faces as we drift off.

Yang Xio Long...


	22. Black Rose 1

Blake and Ruby

I let out a heavy sigh as I wait for Weiss to finish talking to a doctor in her clinic. The couch cushions are obviously well used, seeing how I slightly sink into the couch.

A door to enter the clinic opens and a girl in a red hoodie. Short dark hair frames her face as curious silver eyes glance around the room. Her gaze snaps to another door.

Weiss and a male, presumably a doctor, enter the room. They both freeze when they spot the newcomer.

"Ah Ruby. Have you had a good day?" The male asks.

Ruby nods, but refuses to meet their eyes.

Weiss nods. "Ruby. This is my best friend Blake Belladonna. Blake, this is Ruby, a long term patient here for the mean time."

I wave at the girl and smile. "Hi Ruby. Nice to meet you." I go to stand up and feel my bow slip from my ears. I let out a sigh as Weiss laughs behind me. That bow took me ten minutes to put in. Oh well. I pick up the bow and glance up at Ruby.

Her eyes are focused on my own amber ones. Two small gasps are heard behind me. Ruby motions to the top of my head and tilts her head.

Somewhat understanding what she's trying to ask, I answer her silent question. "I'm a cat faunus."

Ruby nods and blushes before seeming to hide in her hoodie. Not to sure why, I smile and walk up to the nervous girl. I tie the bow on her head, this going much faster since it's harder to tie one on yourself.

"Nice to meet you. You can keep the bow." I glance down at my wristwatch and gasp. "I'm gonna be late!" I run over to Weiss and grab her upper arm before dragging her outside. "Hurry! I can't be late because you like to chat!"

Weiss lets out an undignified 'Hey!' as I drag her out of the building.

Unbeknownst to me, curious silver eyes follow me from a window, a black bow sits on their head.

Weiss lets out a huge sigh. "Blake. We need to talk."

I glance up from the couch to find Weiss sitting in her armchair. I set my scroll down and sit up. "About what?"

"It's about Ruby." Weiss pauses. "Blake. We don't know much other than the fact that she's mute. We don't know if it's selective mutism or what. But we do know something bad happened, and that is partially why she's at the clinic full time."

I nod. "Okay. What does this have to do with me?"

Weiss grows even more serious. "Ruby looked you in the eye and let you near her in your first meeting. Blake, it took me two years to get within arms length of her." Weiss leans on her hands. "I talked to her therapist and she wants you to befriend Ruby. And just help her. If we can get her to open up, we can find out what's wrong."

I nod, mulling it over. "So do I get time off work then, seeing how I work for you?" It's true, I work in the original Schnee company, Schnee Dust Company.

Weiss nods. "Yes. Anything to help this girl. She's been jumping from home to home until we found her. Ruby supposedly hasn't spoken in years, way before I even built that clinic."

I give Weiss a smile. "I'd love to help."

I watch as Weiss lets out a relieved sigh. "You're the best."

I enter the clinic, feeling slightly nervous. Weiss talks with one of the staff quietly before walking over with a badge.

"This is your badge to enter and exit the building." Weiss says as she hands me the badge.

I accept and put the lanyard over my head before letting it rest on my chest. I follow Weiss through the building, her giving me a miniature tour before we stop inside another room. Weiss instructs me to take a seat on the couch and wait. She then leaves the room to take care of some other business.

Ruby

I stare out the window, the bow that mysterious Blake gave me is in my hand. I'm not sure why, but I feel compelled to be near her…

A knock on the door startles me and in walks a nurse. Nurse Pyrrha.

"Hi Ruby. You have a visitor." Her atlesian accent floats through the room.

I frown in confusion. Visitor? No one visits me. I stand up, bow clutched tightly in my hand. Pyrrha guides me through the maze of hallways before we come upon the visitor's room. Pyrrha bids me goodbye and goes to take care of other patients. Nervously, I push open the door. Inside is a quiet and calm Blake.

Her amber eyes glance up and a warm smile spreads across her face. "Hi Ruby. I figured I'd come and visit you. Well also because Weiss thinks I can help you."

I quickly look away from her eyes. She's only here because someone else wanted her to be.

Blake stands up. "But screw Weiss. You seem like a nice person, and I'm always in need of friends. Considering how one of my friends is wild crazy and enjoys motorcycles to much, and the other is living ice."

I laugh silently at her description of Weiss. She's not far off.

Blake smiles when I meet her gaze again. I grow nervous and slightly retreat into my red hoodie.

"So uh. Is red your favorite color?" Blake asks.

I nod slowly.

Blake smiles. "Fits your name." She chuckles softly. "My favorite would be a dark purple."

I nod again time in approval. Blake smiles but begins to look panicked. I mime writing something and Blake seems to catch on. She hands me her scroll and I type out a message before showing it to her.

How do you know Weiss?

Blake smiles. "Well we met in high school. Some guys were hired to kidnap her, I found them in the middle of trying to do so and I kicked their…" She pauses. "Butts. But anyways, her father found out and hired me to be her bodyguard and I've been in that job ever since."

I nod again, accepting her answer. Blake smiles and glances down at my hand, finding the now crooked bow in my grasp.

"Want me to put the bow back up?" She asks in a soothing voice.

I nod and hand her the bow before turning my back to her. Blake's hot breath fans across the back of my head, causing an even higher blush to arise. She finally scoots back. "Done."

I turn around, keeping my gaze on my hands. Luckily she doesn't bring up my red face, probably brushing it off as nervousness. I look up and point to her ears.

Blake looks confused for a minute before smiling. "You wanna feel them?" I nod. "Alright. Be careful, they are sensitive."

Slowly, shakily, I reach a hand up and brush one of her ears. I marvel in how soft they feel. A silent squeal bursts into my being as I begin to scratch her ears.

Blake closes her eyes and a soft rumble builds in her chest. I continue to scratch and watch as Blake goes limp, falling directly into my lap. She purrs loudly as I continue my ministrations, a blush now glazing my cheeks again. The feeling of comfort fills me as this strange girl purrs, slowly, ever so slowly, lulling me to sleep…

I'm shaken awake ever so slightly. Letting out a yawn, I open my eyes and glance around the room. Confusion flashes through me until I look at the slumbering faunus in my lap.

I glare up at Weiss for disturbing my sleep. She just smiles in return. "I've got to get Blake home." Weiss crouches down in front of me and pokes Blake's cheek. "Wake up."

Blake groans and shifts in my lap, curling up in a ball. "Go away." She swat's at Weiss' hand.

Weiss laughs. "Come on sleepy head. Or else I'll have to pick you up."

I laugh silently as Blake flips off her friend and makes no move to get up.

Weiss rolls her eyes and picks Blake up, throwing her over her shoulders. Blake hisses and scratches at Weiss' back.

I watch the two exit the room, their arguing echoes down the hall.

"Stop scratching me!" "Then put me down!" "I would love to." "What does that mean?!" "You're feeling kinda heavy Blake. Have you been eating from the tuna stash?" "It's muscle! And says the one with a sweet tooth stash." "Why I do not have a sweet tooth stash! You… You rapscallion!"

I exit my room and enter a sort of living room for the patients living her both permanently and temporarily. I watch as Blake stomps off to the car, clearly pouting with a grinning Weiss on her tail.

I hope you come back to visit Blake…


	23. STRQ 1

STRQ

First Day

Summer

I stare down at Vale in awe. Man this airship gives you quite the view of Vale! And there's Signal and the town square.

"Hello students." My attention is brought to a hologram of a man. Who's he? "My name is Professor Ozpin." Oh. "You are among the privileged few to…" I zone out the man and his boring speech to look out the window again.

The airship lands and I rush out, my white hood falling from my head. Wow! Beacon is so cool! I rush into the gymnasium, far to excited than a normal person would be.

Taiyang

I step off the airship and gaze around. A person in white runs past me, their hood falls off and long black hair with red tips fly in the air behind her. This silver eyed female squeals in excitement before running off.

Heh. She's kinda cute.

I'm bumped on either shoulder and glare at the people walking past me. "Hey! Watch it!"

A female in red and black with crazy long black hair and a man in red and black with hair reminding me of some anime character look back at me. Their red eyes glare at me, making me nervous. They both turn back around and continue walking.

Sheesh, some people are rude.

With a huff I march off to the gymnasium. I end up bumping into a guy named Charles Heyman.

Me being me, made a joke about it. "Hey, man."

I hear loud audible groans around me and smirk.

Haha. This will be fun.

Raven

Qrow and I step off the ship, bumping into a blonde haired idiot standing in the way.

"Hey! Watch out!"

Both Qrow and I turn back to glare at this guy who starts to blubber like a bigger idiot. Quietly kissing my teeth, I turn back around and walk next to my brother.

A blur of white passes by us and stops a couple yards in front of us. Black hair ending in red tips fall down this women's white cloak. She spins in a circle, a childish smile on her face. Silver eyes catch my brother's. The women giggles and waves before running off into the crowd.

I glance over at my brother to find his face red. I roll my eyes and walk past him.

Idiot.

Qrow

The white cloaked female giggles and waves at me before running off.

My heart pounds in my chest as blood rushes to my face.

So beautiful… Wait no! Don't think like that!

I shake my head and quickly follow after my grumbling sister. We enter the gymnasium just in time for Professor Ozpin to give his speech about Beacon and something about wasted space or whatever.

We are lead to the ballroom to sleep. Raven and I spot the blonde idiot holding up a skirt. Wondering what he's doing, I walk over.

"Why are you holding a skirt?" I ask boredly.

The guy smiles. "It's a kilt. Didn't you know? All the guys wear kilts here."

I glance over at my sister, not believing his lies a single bit.

Raven nods. "It's a kilt brother. You can wear pants, but you'll be the odd one out."

I glare at the two and stomp away. As if! Their pranking me. Or are they...


	24. STRQ 2

STRQ

I glance at the other students, only to burst into giggles. Past some blonde guy in yellow and brown and a blonde woman in purple and black is a black haired male in a skirt. I choke on my spit, not believing this guy actually listened to me and the blonde guy.

What's his name? Bah I can't remember.

Ozpin gives a countdown and suddenly I'm launched in the air.

Ooo! This will be so much fun!

I glance around at the other teams, excitement filling me.

Whose team will I be on? Well besides my partner's obviously. I'll make them cookies and cloaks! I'll make everyone cookies and cloaks!

"Summer Rose. Taiyang Xio Long. Raven Branwen. And Qrow Branwen. You four will make up team STRQ(stark). You will be under the leadership of Summer Rose." Ozpin announces and adjusts his glasses. "Glynda Goodwitch.."

I zone out the rest and squeal. I do a little happy dance and turn to my teammates. "We are going to have so much fun!"

Raven scoffs while Qrow looks anywhere but me. I grow gloomy until Taiyang gives me a thumbs up and smile.

"You betcha! I mean, we've got a cute leader, two scary people, and me!" Taiyang shouts happily.

I grin and nod. "Yeah!"

Ozpin interrupts our teamly moment. "For today, you will head to your first class. After class, your dorms will be ready and you can prepare those today and tomorrow."

I skip in front of my team, humming softly as we head to our first class with some Professor Port.

We enter the classroom and a chubby man with a mustache takes one look at Qrow before running out of the room. His laughter echoes into the classroom, causing Qrow to grow red with embarrassment.

My team takes a spot in the front of the classroom.

A group of four or five girls ranging in sizes walks up to us and smiles towards Qrow.

"Hi Qrow. We couldn't help but notice that you're wearing a kilt. It's so…" The girl giggles. "Traditional."

Both Raven and I groan as our foreheads smack the table. Taiyang just scoffs.

"Make it end." I grumble into the wood.

Raven nods in agreement while Taiyang makes gagging noises.

Finally, the creepy girls leave. But they leave behind their numbers or whatever on pieces of paper.

But that's not the worst of it, Qrow now has a massive ego. I'm not sure if it's worse than Tai's yet. But we will find out.


	25. Emercury

Emerald and Mercury

"It's all part of my nefarious plan." Mercury imitates Cinder with a finger puppet of her on his hand.

I burst out laughing at this. "That's hilarious!"

Mercury faces the doll towards me. "Emerald! I am a-"

Mercury is cut off as Cinder enters the room. His eyes widen and he rips the puppet off his hand and hides it in the seat cushions.

I cough to cover my laughter as she glances over us.

"Mercury. Emerald. Are you ready for the tournament tomorrow?" She asks.

Both of us nod quickly. Cinder glances over us one last time before exiting the room. Mercury lets out a sigh. "That was close."

I nod in agreement and look up at the ceiling. "Man. Things have been so boring. No stealing, no heists, nothing. And if there is, Cinder and Neo get to take care of it."

Mercury rests his chin on his hand. "Missing the criminal life?"

I nod. "What about you?"

Mercury shrugs. "I don't know honestly. It's nice having everything at my fingertips practically."

My head snaps to him in shock. "Really?"

Mercury sticks out his tongue. "I'm kidding. Sheesh."

I roll my eyes and rest my cheek on my palm. "You had me worried for a second."

"What? You'd miss your handsome partner?" Mercury asks, doing an awkward pose.

I launch a book at his head. "S-Shut up! You moron."

Mercury laughs. "You shouldn't be named Emerald. You should have been named Ruby because that's how red your face is." Another book hits him in the face.

"Whatever."

Mercury laughs again and stands up. He kisses my forehead. "Love ya cutie!" He says waving as he exits the room.

"Love you too Merc!" I call back, a smile on my face.

Man he can be a pain in the ass. But he has his moments..


	26. STRQ 3

STRQ

Qrow

I listen to Summer hum in the kitchen as the smell of cookies fill the dorm.

After an incident involving Tai and Summer's cookies, we aren't allowed in the kitchen when she's baking. Okay all of us except for Raven.

Summer and Raven have become really good friends. If anything, Raven has become rather protective of Summer.

Like in the second week of this school… Man she beat Tai up real bad..

 _"Fuck!" Tai shouts as he stubs his toe._

 _Raven's eyes widen and looks over at Summer. She sighs in relief when she notices Summer isn't paying attention. If anything, I relax also._

 _I love Summer's innocence. It's refreshing._

 _Summer drops her book from her bed and the word she shouts, is the end of Tai. "Fuck!" She shouts in her high pitched voice. She grumbles to herself as she picks up her book and continues to read._

 _Silence. That is all that's heard. A pin could drop and you'd hear it._

 _Slowly, ever so slowly, Raven and I turn our heads to a sweating Taiyang. Devious smiles cross our faces as we glare at the boy._

 _"I-I'm sorry." He whispers._

 _"Hey Summer." I call. She hums in response. "Raven and I need to have a 'chat' with Tai. We'll be right back."_

 _"Okay!" She chirps and goes back to her book._

 _Raven and I haul Tai outside by his arms and the rest is history._

I chuckle as I think back on that day. I don't think the guy has sworn since.

Luckily, Summer completely forgot about that word and has gone to using the word 'Fudge balls' in place of it. How she came up with that, I don't know. But it's adorable.

The oven beeps and Summer is heard pulling out the tray of cookies. After about five minutes, she pokes her head through the doorway. "Cookies are done!"

Tai and I jump up and race into the kitchen to get to the cookies first. It never matters who gets there first because Summer always divides the cookies up evenly. But still, they are really good cookies.

Tai takes a bite out of one of his and practically melts. "I love this cookie."

Summer giggles. "Why don't you marry it if you love it?"

Raven and I hide our blushing faces.

Too cute..

Summer Rose, the cookie maniac. God I love her.


	27. Silent Knight

Jaune and Neo

I glare down at the coupon in my hands.

You're probably asking me this. _Hey Jaune, why you glaring at a coupon?_ Well maybe because this coupon to the best ice cream parlor in allll of Remnant, is expired.

I guess… No ice cream for Jaune.

I plop down the street, now disheartened from the fact of having no ice cream.

My scroll rings and I look at the caller ID. Pyrrha.

I pick up the scroll. "Hi Pyrrha."

"Hello Jaune~ Would you like to join Ren, Nora, and I on an outing?" Pyrrha practically sings through the phone.

Hmm… It's been ages since we hung out as friends.

"Sure! Text me the details."

"Okay. Bye Jaune!" Pyrrha then hangs up.

I shove my scroll in my pocket and start home. Let's hope this will be fun.

The music of the club pumps through my entire body.

Nora grins. "Welcome to Juniors! Yang said this place is great!"

I frown and follow my friends into a booth where we place our orders. "So what's the game plan?" I ask.

Nora points to Ren. "He's designated driver and the rest of us are gonna get drunk!"

I nod alongside Pyrrha. I've been needing to destress from work lately.

Nora smirks evilly. "And then we are gonna hook you two up with someone in the club!"

I roll my eyes while Pyrrha blushes. "Yeah right. Pyrrha's like my sister, ain't no man getting near her."

Pyrrha punches my shoulder. "Says the lady killer here!"

I roll my eyes. "I sense sarcasm in those words."

The group of us burst out laughing.

As the drinks come and go, I begin to feel more dizzy and lightheaded. Pyrrha is already put dancing and Nora keeps booping Ren's nose.

Some blue drink is set in front of me with a name now lost.

Aaaannnnndddd thats it. I have no other memory except for one.

Something about Neapolitan and a girl that looked like that ice cream. And a fight.

I sit up groaning, my head and ribs aching. I glance around to find myself in a room I don't recognize.

The door opens and in steps ice cream girl. "Hey. Thanks for saving me last night. I couldn't find your friends so I brought you to my place because you were knocked out."

I grimace and clutch my head. "Um. No problem and thank you?" I am very confused.

"Oh. My name is Neapolitan. If you don't remember that is Jaune." She walks over and hands me two pills and some water. "Breakfast is in the kitchen." Neapolitan kisses my cheek before exiting the room.

What the hell did I do last night?

Little did I know, that not only did I save this girl from being harassed. I also saved my future girlfriend and quite possibly wife. But I'm not one to spoil endings.


	28. Elderburn

Yang and Winter

I kick open the dorm room door, a squirming Ruby under my right arm and Blake under my left, reading. "Cookies!" I cry in excitement.

Ruby promised to make cookies. They are the best.

"You brute! Don't kick open the door!" Weiss shouts, obviously having been startled.

A kind of older looking Weiss stares at me, mild amusement in her eyes.

"But Ruby is making cookies!" I cry out happily.

Blake sighs. "She does have a point Yang."

I roll my eyes. "Party pooper. Go be a party pooper in your corner kitty cat." I throw Blake onto her bunk.

She lands and glares at me, hair on end.

I hold Ruby up with both hands. "Best little sister ever!"

Ruby sighs heavily. "Aren't I your only sister?"

I frown and set Ruby down. "Shut up. We aren't going there…" I trial off. There's an older looking Weiss in the room. I gasp and point at the female and then to Weiss. "What did you do?! Clone yourself?! Is that even legal?" Ruby hits the back of my head. I grin maliciously and curl my hands into crappy claws. "Oh Ruby~"

Ruby's eyes widen. "If you kill me you won't get anymore cookies ever!"

I kiss my teeth. "Fine. But use the cookie cutters. Cookies taste better in shapes."

Ruby high fives me and runs off into the kitchen.

I focus back to the matter at hand and stare little Weiss down. "Bad tiny Weiss. One of you is enough."

She lets out a indigent 'Hey!'.

Older Weiss smirks. "I am actually Weiss' older sister. Winter Schnee."

I smile. "It's Weiss to meet you. I didn't know Weiss had a Schneeseter." Three audible groans come from my teammates. I smirk, happy to cause suffering to others through my puns. "I know I know. That was like paper."

Blake face palms, already expecting the next pun to come.

"Like paper?" Winter asks.

My smirk grows. "It was tearable! Eh? Eh? Nobody?" A spatula flies out of the kitchen and hits me smack in the face. I toss it back and pout. "No one has a good sense of humor here. I am disappointed in all of you. Including you Ice Queen with your stupid joke you attempted to crack after Roman."

"Hey! It was plenty funny." Weiss retorts.

Blake looks up from her book. "Yeah. For a beginner."

Weiss sticks out her tongue. Winter stares down at her sister in what seems like shock. Weiss goes red in embarrassment when she notices that her sister is looking down at her.

The door is kicked open again and in runs Nora with Jaune and Ren tucked under her arms. "I heard something about cookies!"

I gasp and kick them out of the dorm. "My cookies!" I slam the door closed and burst out laughing.

Blake and Weiss' eyes widen. "Yang…" Blake starts slowly. "Did you happen to stop by Junior's at some point?" Weiss finishes.

I giggle. "Maaaayyybbbeee."

And with that, I promptly pass out, having finished embarrassing myself in front of a complete stranger.

It's been three months since I met that blonde 'brute' as Weiss likes to call her. I am currently back in Vale to visit Weiss yet again. The driver pulls up a light and stops. A black and yellow motorcycle rolls up on the right of us. The driver looks baffled, seeing someone on such a dangerous contraption without a helmet.

A familiar maze of blonde hair is in my view. The blonde turns towards the car and lowers her sunglasses. She sticks out her tongue, enraging the driver now. She slips her sunglasses back on.

"Follow that bike." I order as the light goes green.

Yang takes off, leaving behind dust in her wake. We lose her for a while before we spot her bike parked in alley next to a sketchy looking club.

I exit the car, ordering the driver to stay put as I enter the building. Upon entering the club, I find that Yang has every henchman with a gun pointed at her head.

"Don't shoot! You'll miss anyways and damages will cost to much when she blows." A man calls out.

Yang puts a hand over her heart as the henchmen put away their guns. "How sweet of you Junior. I'll have the usual." Yang practically skips down the steps and takes a seat at the bar. Music starts playing, startling me.

I shake myself and enter the club. A couple glance at me in shock as they recognize my uniform. I take a seat at the bar, about five stools down from Yang. I order a glass of wine that they shockingly have.

Yang finally notices me. "Winter?!" She cries out. She grabs her drink and sits in the stool on my left. "Didn't expect to see you here."

I nod. "Well you have seen me. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Yang taps her chin. "Uh… Boredom?"

I hide a smile. "Alright."

Yang grins and launches into her story about how she enjoys teasing my sister when she's studying. "And of course most anything is distracting to her. So I usually swipe her books and run."

I nod and take a sip of my wine. "By most anything? I can see why with you there." Yang splutters for a second.

"Excuse me?"

I nod as if in thought. "But it seems we have different tastes in such things. That's probably good or we'd end up liking the same people."

Yang blinks. "Are you.. Hitting on?" She points to herself.

I scoff. "A Schnee does not 'hit' on." The confused girl blinks. I pull out a piece of paper and write my number on it. "Let me know if you are free tomorrow night." I leave behind a gaping Yang. A smirk makes it's way onto my face.

Cute.


	29. Crimson Snow

Ruby and Weiss

Slight AU

It was just a normal Saturday for team RWBY. Yang doing push ups with Blake on her back.

Ruby either polishing Crescent Rose or running, and Weiss practicing with her glyphs.

Weiss, unlike her teammates, is dressed far more modestly. Not liking the whole idea of sweatpants or shorts in Yang's place and sports bras. Luckily for her, today couldn't have been a better day for her to be training instead of reading like Blake.

With the Vytal Festival taking place in two weeks time and the tournament in four weeks, many families are flying in to watch their loved ones fight.

Winter, Weiss's older twin was the first to spot the familiar head of white in the courtyard. She quickly leads her mother over, hoping to catch Weiss doing something stupid.

The pair quickly find the WBY part of the team.

Before Weiss' mother could call out to her daughter, she watches as a bundle of red bursts into the clearing, panting.

The girl in a red sports bra and black sweatpants leans over. "H-How did I do?"

Weiss looks down at her watch. "Five seconds late. But you improved a second."

The girl flops on the ground and groans. "Noooo. I was so close!"

Weiss rolls her eyes and white catches her eye. She spins and finds the two people she was hoping wouldn't arrive until later.

Winter and her mother.

"Mother? Winter? When did you arrive?" Weiss calls out in shock.

Blake freezes up and looks up from her book to find more of the Schnee family. Luckily, her bow is in place. She quickly pokes Yang who then takes notice of the situation.

Mrs. Schnee upturns her nose. "Just now dear. Winter thought it be a pleasant surprise if we not warn you."

Ruby looks at Weiss' face of panic and immediately understands. The dorm is a complete mess. She pulls out her scroll and gasps. "I've got to go! I forgot to get that thing from Pyrrha!"

Weiss looks confused before understanding Ruby's wink. She sends Ruby a grateful look before her gaze hardens. "Well you better get going. She might've already gone out with her team."

Ruby nods and gathers up her stuff.

"Don't forgot to change!" Weiss shouted after her partner.

Winter scowls, knowing that the redhead was going to cover something for Weiss. She didn't miss the wink sent towards her sister.

Mrs. Schnee turns her focus from the now red blur to her youngest daughter. "So Weiss dear. I am assuming that you have been taking very good care of your team. Since your team leader and all."

Weiss frowns in confusion. "Team leader? I'm not team leader." She spots her sister smirking and forces a scowl to not appear on her face.

Mrs. Schnee frowns. "I see. If you have not been made team leader, it must mean your leader is very respectful."

Weiss nods. "Yeah. She is."

Mrs. Schnee looks down at her watch. "Winter and I am going for a spot of tea. Why don't you… Freshen up."

Weiss watches as the two older Schnee's march off and she lets out the breath that she had been holding in. She turns to the bumblebee pair. "We need to shower and change. Like, now." And with that, the trio take off to the dorms, understanding that this will be a very important meeting.

Mrs. Schnee knocks on the door that she assumes is her daughter's dorm.

The door opens to show a lanky blonde looking at a red headed girl. "That might work." He turns towards the Schnee pair and shrieks. "Older Weiss!"

Mrs. Schnee gapes at the boy. Surely this is not one of her daughter's teammates.

An orange haired girl skips into view with a massive hammer in her hands. "Ren is making me pancakes~ Ren is making me pancakes~"

A door opens from across the hall and Weiss peeks. She hides a laugh and speaks up. "Mother. You knocked on the wrong door."

Mrs. Schnee flushes while Winter grinds her teeth. "Ah yes. So it would seem." Mrs. Schnee turns and faces her daughter. "Well are you to let us in?"

Weiss nods and opens the door for her mother and sister to enter, slightly nervous because of what happens to be going on in the middle of the room.

Mrs. Schnee and Winter enter the room and gape at the red headed girl from earlier, now holding a massive scythe in her hand.

"See! Now it works. Why? Because the screw has been replaced." The girl cries in a high pitched voice. Mrs. Schnee dubs her to be at least fifteen years old.

The black haired girl from earlier nods. "I see. So if one part if messed up a tiny bit, it affects the whole weapon."

The younger nods. "And that's why I have to check her everyday to make sure."

The older Schnee's watch in awe as the scythe disappears and is a box in the girl's hands.

Weiss clears her throat, gaining the attention of her teammates. "Everyone. This is my mother and twin sister Winter." She gestures to each of them in turn. "Mother, Winter. This is Yang Xio Long." Yang gives a quiet heyo and makes finger gun motions. "Blake Belladonna." Blake nods. "And Ruby Rose." Ruby smiles and waves.

Mrs. Schnee nods. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. Might I ask, who is team leader?"

Ruby smiles. "I'm the leader of team RWBY!"

Mrs. Schnee scoffs. "You? You are but a mere child! How did you get into this school in the first place?"

Weiss grits her teeth as Ruby seems to hide in her cloak. "I well.. I helped save a dust shop from Roman Torchwick."

Winter laughs. "But you didn't catch him. A true huntress would've caught him. And why do you wear that dreadful cape? It looks old and musty. Surely Weiss would've at least offered to buy you a new one."

Ruby flinches. "It's my mom's.."

Yang starts to shake in anger as she watches the Schnee's insult her sister. She's about to step in when Ruby sends her a look that tells her to stay put.

Winter huffs. "No matter. I'm more surprised that you're even allowed in this school. It's no place for a child. And much less the fact that Weiss has been incompetent to take over as leader."

Ruby cracks her neck and lets out a puff of air as she looks at the ground. She looks back up and smiles at the Schnee's startling them. "You know, Winter was it? Weiss would make a great team leader. She really would. But until that responsibility is passed to her, she is nothing and will be nothing but the best teammate she can be. And she has proven herself of that thus far." Ruby looks to the older Schnee. "If you truly are questioning Professor Ozpin's choices, take it up with him. He invited me to the school and I accepted because I can further my dream of helping people."

Blake smiles at Ruby's bravery to stand up to someone as powerful as the Schnee's. Whereas Yang sheds a tear because her size is growing up so fast.

Mrs. Schnee blinks once, twice. "Ms. Rose. I apologize for my daughters and my own behavior."

Ruby gives them a thumbs up while Weiss gasps.

Her mother apologized?!

Mrs. Schnee actually glances at the room and frowns.

Weiss winces. "I assure you, they only look unstable."

Mrs. Schnee nods. "We will be off and will join you for breakfast in the morning." The two older Schnee's turn heel and exit the dorm. All members of team RWBY let out the breath they didn't realize they were holding.

As Winter follows next to her mother, her mind wanders back to the red headed girl and how she stuck up for Weiss. She's going to watch that girl very closely these couple of weeks...


	30. Red Velvet

Velvet and Ruby

AU

"Ms. Scarlantia!"

My ears perk as my name is called. My name is Velvet Scarlantia and I'm a rabbit faunus. I also happen to be Weiss Schnee's secretary.

"Yes Ms. Schnee?" I ask as I enter her office.

Weiss looks up from her scroll and smiles kindly. "Would you mind visiting the basement and giving this to Ms. Rose?" Weiss hands me a folder.

The basement?! I haven't worked here long, but everyone avoids the basement. They say Ms. Rose is a maniac and the only reason she works here is because she's a friend of Weiss. The girl builds weapons, crazy weapons that are powered by dust. It's also said someone went down there and never returned back.

While these may only be rumors, it still terrifies me.

"Of course Ms. Schnee." I exit her office and shakily make my way to the elevator. I press the only button with a B on it and the button lights up. As the elevator descends, my nervousness grows. What if's float around my head and my stomach flips about like an ocean of fear. The elevator dings, nobody has gotten on the elevator, so it took me straight to the basement. The doors open and I brace for the worst.

Inside is nothing like I'd thought it to be. Instead of dark and dreary, it's a rather well lit room. Boxes and crates litter one wall while different machines lie about the room. I count five different tables ranging in size full of different scraps. A large door is seen, bigger than a garage door that opens to the back of the building is probably so they can get the equipment out with ease.

"Ms. Rose. It seems you have a visitor!" A cheerful voice shouts from next to me.

I jump and turn to find an orange haired girl with bright green eyes. A bow is in her hair.

"Thank you Penny! And how many times do I have to tell you? It's Ruby." A high pitched voice shouts from inside the mess of something.

Penny laughs. "Sal-u-tations friend!" The girl mock salutes me and walks back to a desk with some weapon on it.

Crashing is heard and my attention goes to a red headed women in bright red hair. Her eyes look like silver, and not grey, but silver. Her hair is frazzled and spots of grease cover her head to toe. Her blue overalls look the worst by far. "Hi! I'm Ruby, sorry to keep you waiting."

"O-oh. Um… It's alright. Ms. Schnee w-wanted you to have this." I hand her the letter.

Ruby holds up her hand and pulls of her gloves, shoving them in her pocket and wipes her hands off as best as she can. "Thank you." She takes the letter and opens it. Ruby scans the letter and nods. "I see. Tell Ms. Schnee that I'll have it done by tomorrow. Thank you again…" she trails off and frowns. "I never got your name."

I smile slightly. "Velvet Scartlantia."

Ruby smiles. "Thank you Velvet. Have a good day."

I nod and press the button for the elevator.

That was an interesting experience.

3rd POV

Weiss looks out her office window. It's been two weeks since she first sent Velvet down to her dear friend Ruby. And she's noticed the fact that both the faunus girl and the mechanic are developing a crush for one another.

"You know, it's evil really how you are teasing them both." Coco comments and takes a sip of her coffee.

Weiss turns to the girl and rolls her eyes. "But I am not the only one who wishes to see these two come together."

Coco laughs and shakes her head. "You are correct there." She takes another sip of her coffee. "How is the wife treating you?"

Weiss laughs. "Very well actually. Blake has successfully taken over the White Fang and is now leading the group to a more peaceful side of protesting."

Coco nods. "That's amazing. Have you heard from Yang or Sun?"

"Not a thing since those two went on their honeymoon. To be young and in love." Weiss takes a seat in her chair. "And how is Fox treating you?"

The fashionista shrugs. "He seems nice so far. But it only has been five weeks. Time will tell if he is the right one."

A knock sounds on the door and in enters Velvet. "Coco!" She coughs. "Um.. Ms. Schnee. Your letter arrived from… The Arkos Company."

Weiss nods. "Why don't you set that down and join us for a bit of coffee."

Velvet nods and quickly takes a seat next to Coco after handing Weiss the letter.

Coco and Weiss smile, sending each other a look when Velvet isn't looking. "So how is the Ms. Rose? I've heard certain rumors of her and a certain Penny dating."

Weiss smiles when Velvet seems to slump over. "That is highly unlikely." Velvet sits up. "Penny is actually just a robot." Velvet chokes on her coffee.

Weiss and Coco hide their chuckles. "I'm feeling a bit hungry. Would you like to join Weiss and I in grabbing some lunch Velvet?"

Velvet shakes her head. "I uh.."

Weiss butts in. "Would you mind if Ruby joined us Coco?"

Coco nods. "She can come along. Go grab your coat Velvet. I'll meet you two at the Valkeryie Diner." I follow behind Coco, seeing how she is my ride.

Ruby is coming with us? Good thing they didn't seem to hear me.

"Ruby!" Weiss' voice rings through the basement.

"Salutations Weiss!" Penny calls as she scans a piece of equipment.

I step away from my current project. "Hi Weiss!"

Weiss smirks. "So Coco and I are going to lunch."

I nod. "Cool. Have fun!" I need to finish this project.

Weiss' smirk grows. "Velvet is joining us." I freeze.

Velvet?

Weiss bursts out laughing. "Get dressed. You have ten minutes."

I quickly rush into my office/ shower/ room for when I stay to late in the office. I enter the bathroom and quickly strip. I step into what I call the shower blaster. Basically, I remodified the shower so it pelts me with water from all sides. It's really hard to wash off grease otherwise. As the water pelts my body and rinses away whatever managed to collect on my skin, I grow lost in thought about a certain rabbit faunus.

Velvet fidgets next to Coco who chuckles.

"So Ruby?" Coco starts.

Velvet goes red. "H-How did you k-know?"

Coco laughs. "You're my best friend! If I didn't know, I'd be dumb."

The bell to the diner rings and in walks in Weiss and Ruby. The door to the kitchen bursts open and out runs an excited orange haired girl.

Velvet begins to grow jealous as this girl practically wraps herself around her crush.

"Ruby!" The girl pulls on Ruby's cheeks. "So Ren made a new batch of Strawberry cookies! Don't forget to ask Ren to give them to you before you leave!"

A spatula flies out of the kitchen and hits the excitable orange haired girl. "Nora!"

Nora giggles. "Husband Ren!" She runs back into the kitchen. Velvet relaxes when she hears the word husband leave Nora's throat.

Ruby and Weiss join the pair at their table.

Coco smiles. "So Ruby. I heard you got sick."

Ruby nods. "Yep. But all I needed was warm whole milk and my favorite game. Death Battle 5!"

Weiss hits the red head on the back of the head. "You need to take medicine."

Ruby squawks. "No I don't! Dad used to do that all the time for me. I turned out fine."

Weiss rolls her eyes. "Whatever you dolt. Do you know what you will order?"

Ruby nods. "Yep!"

Nora bursts out of the kitchen on roller skates and practically flies to their table with the drinks Coco and Velvet already ordered and two others.

Coco notices Velvet's look of confusion. "These two are regulars here. They also happen to be friends with the owners." Velvet nods.

"Here ya go! Are you two ready to order?" Nora pulls out a pad of paper and a pen.

Coco nods. "I'll take the turkey dinner with the potatoes."

Nora scribbles that down and looks to Velvet. "Um. I'll just take the taco salad. Fries as a side."

Nora nods again. "Coming right up." She zooms to another table.

Velvet watches as Ruby unwraps the top of her straw and places it to her lips before facing Weiss. She blows into the straw and the wrapper nails Weiss in the side of her face. Ruby giggles as Coco bursts into laughter.

Weiss turns to the red head and begins to bicker with her.

"You dolt!"

"Moron!"

"Childish!"

Ruby puffs out her cheeks and glares at Weiss. "Plebeian." Weiss gasps and Ruby turns to Velvet, ignoring her enraged friend next to her. "So Velvet. How did you meet Ice Queen here?" Weiss squawks in mild anger.

Velvet blushes. "U-Uh. W-Well. Coco recommended m-me to her."

Ruby nods. "That's pretty cool."

The group continues to chat back and forth until their food arrives. When the food arrives, Weiss checks the time and gasps.

"We've got a meeting in an hour! Come on Coco." The two grab their plates and rush into the back before racing back out with their food in boxes. "I already paid Ruby! Sorry to run like this!" Weiss calls and runs out the door.

The two left behind eat their meal in silence, sending glances to the other and blushing heavily. As their finishing up, Nora comes out of the back and hands an order to a waiter who zooms off into the diner.

Nora spots the pair of brown and red and grins. She skates over and stops at their table. "Can I interest you love birds in some dessert?" She hides her cackle as Ruby chokes on her drink and Velvet coughs on a fry.

"W-We aren't-" Velvet starts and goes back to coughing.

Ruby shakes her head, both blushing furiously.

Nora rolls her eyes. "Man you guys are lame. Ruby, Velvet likes you. Velvet, Ruby likes you. Now date already." Nora skates back to the kitchen, covering her laugh.

Ruby and Velvet refuse to look at each other as their faces grow more red.

"W-Was she r-right?" Ruby squeaks out, lifting her blushing face slightly.

Velvet nods slowly and meets Ruby's gaze. They both look away and grow quiet.

"H-How about a d-date?" Ruby asks quietly, almost inaudibly.

"S-Sure." Velvet whispers back, a large smile on her face.

The kitchen doors burst open, startling some of the patrons. Nora skates out and sets two plates in front of the heavily blushing girls. "About time! Heres some Red Velvet cake! Enjoy~" Nora skates off.

Three years.

That's how long it's been since I first started dating my sweet Velvet. And now?

I finger the ring on my finger. She proposed last night. Dare I say, that I don't think I have ever cried so much in my entire life.

Velvet quietly snuffs and slowly opens her eyes. "G-Good morning."

I smile and hug the love of my life. "Good morning Velvs."

Velvet smiles and pulls me closer to her and kisses the top of my head before resting her chin on top of my head. "Mmm. I don't wanna get up."

I giggle and nuzzle Velvet's neck. "Weiss gave us the day off."

She nods. "I declare this our cuddle day."

I giggle harder and kiss the bottom of her chin as I pull away from her grip. "Deal. Let's get some food first."

Velvet groans and stretches as I sit up. Both of us yawning. I look over at my sleepy fiancee and smile. She notices my gaze and smiles back. "What?"

I shake my head and stand up.

How did I get so lucky?


	31. Crosshares

Coco and Velvet

I glare at the rabbit in front of me. The very rabbit that is being smothered and pampered by Coco.

"How cold it must have been outside. You poor thing! Would you like a carrot?" Coco holds up a carrot to the rabbit's mouth. The rabbit twitches its nose and chews on the carrot slowly. _My carrot_ … "Awe! Look at how it's nose twitches! So cute!"

I'd twitch my nose if I got hugged like that by Coco.

Yatsu sensing my obvious distress, rests a hand on my head. "I am sure that she will grow tired of the rabbit." Coco squeals about something 'cute' the rabbit did. "Come. Let us rest and all will be well in the morning."

If only that were true. Seven days later and Coco is still caring for the rabbit. Feeding it _my_ carrots and squealing over every cute little thing it does.

I tried to show Coco that my nose twitches too and that I do really love carrots. But she brushed it off as me copying the rabbit.

And today, my patience has worn incredibly thin.

My nose twitches in anger as that beast chews on another carrot. My leg bounces as I grow more and more impatient.

"Velvet?" Coco asks. I look up in shock. "Could you stop thumping your leg. You're scaring the Mr. Waffles."

I'm not sure what came over me. Whether it was rage, jealousy, or both. I just knew I had enough.

And I think both Yatsu and Fox knew that.

"I've had it with you and your stupid rabbit!" I march into the kitchen and grab my bag of carrots and march out. "I'm going on a walk!" And with that I stomp out of the dorm. I practically run out of the third year hallway and into the first year where I find myself in front of team RWBY's door. I knock and the door is opened by Ruby.

She notices my crestfallen face and ushers me inside. Lately, team RWBY have been the ones I have confided in. And I'd say we have become really close friends this past week.

Blake is on her feet in a second. "Velvet. What's the matter?"

I burst into tears. "That stupid rabbit is!"

Blake sits me on her bed and rubs my back as I sob and chew on a carrot. Ever so slowly, I feel my eyelids grow heavy and darkness envelope me.

3rd POV

Team RWBY stare at the sleeping rabbit girl on Blake's bed. Pity fills them, more so Blake because she understands more than her teammates do.

A soft knock is heard on the door and Blake answers to find a worried looking Coco. Blake glances back at Velvet before pushing Coco and herself into the hall.

Coco opens her mouth but Blake holds up a hand.

"I don't want to hear anything because you do not understand faunus. So listen and I'll explain." Coco shuts her mouth and nods. Blake leans against the wall. "Coco. Faunus are part animal and that usually means that our instincts can be animalistic too. Whether it be that we are in heat, hunting, or whatever. It always comes down to our animal side." Blake lets out a sigh. "While we might get along with some of the species we are half of, if someone brings in an animal of the same species. Things don't go to well." Coco furrows her eyebrows in confusion and Blake notices. "Take for example when Yang adopted that blake kitten that she found. I care for Yang and to see her with another cat, made me jealous."

Coco hangs her head. "She's been jealous and trying to get my attention."

Blake makes a noise of confirmation. "Team RWBY are going to visit team JNPR. You better figure out your game plan." Blake slips back into the room and in five minutes, the four girls exit the dorm quietly.

Coco enters the now empty dorm, expect for the rabbit faunus. She closes the door softly behind her and sucks in a breath before crossing the room in long strides towards the rabbit faunus. She notices the package of carrots on the desk and smiles. As stereotypical as it is, Velvet continues to love anything full of carrots. Says it reminds her of home.

Coco pulls out a carrot from the bag and waves it underneath the faunus' nose. Velvet's nose twitches and she slowly begins to wake up. "Awe. Look at how adorable your twitching nose is!" Coco cheers in a quiet voice.

Velvet blearily opens her eyes. "W-What? Coco?"

"Such an adorable sleepy faunus!" Coco cooes and the faunus goes red.

"W-What are y-you doing?" Velvet asks as she shies away.

Coco stands up and bows to Velvet, shocking the girl. Sure she's seen Coco apologize, but she's never bowed. "I am sorry Velvet. Blake explained it to me and I was to dumb to realize what was going on with you. I will find the rabbit a new home asap."

Velvet relaxes and her eyes soften. "I… I forgive you Coco. And thank you."

Coco smiles and leans over Velvet, causing the girl to grow more res. Coco plants a kiss on the faunus girl's forehead before throwing said rabbit girl over her shoulders. Coco exits the dorm and walks towards their own.

Velvet decides against squirming, I mean why would she when she has a great view before her.

"Stop looking at my butt Velvet." Coco calls and the faunus girl goes red.

"It's my girlfriend's butt. I can stare at it all I want." Velvet bites back, causing the leader to laugh.

"Fine. I can stare at yours then." Coco calls back.

Velvet smacks her girlfriend's back. "Go stare at that rabbits butt. You seem to like it so much."

Coco sighs. "Will a carrot cake help you not be as angry at me?"

Velvet nods. "Make it two and you've got yourself a deal."

Coco laughs. "So be it."

The two now reconciled girlfriend's head back to their dorm, now content that everything is okay. For the most part.

When the two returned, Coco kept putting little hats and such on Velvet's head. But of course the rabbit faunus would never admit that she secretly enjoyed it. Especially every time she got to watch Coco laugh and smile.


	32. Blake Winter

Blake and Winter

I sip on the tea I just bought and wander the streets of Vale in boredom.

Yang dragged Ruby with her to go shopping and Weiss' sister is supposed to be visiting. Winter I think was her name. She's supposed to be in the military or something. I can't remember all the details.

"Blake!" The shout of a familiar loud blonde makes it's way into my ears. I turn and find Yang on her motorcycle. "Ruby ditched me so I was wondering if you wanted a ride back to Beacon."

I shrug and finish off my tea before climbing on back. "Does this thing have brakes?"

Yang turns and grins, sunglasses reflecting the sun. "Nope. Just Blake!" I groan at her terrible attempt at a joke and cling to her as she takes off.

I reach up and pull off my bow as to make sure I won't lose it in the high speeds. Wind pounds against us, ruffling our clothes. "What the hell Yang!" I shout as I cling tighter to blonde as she picks up speed.

Yang laughs like a maniac and seems to go even faster than before. "Enjoy it Blake!"

I roll my eyes and lean back slightly from the blonde psycho. Adrenaline pulses through me as wind slides past my ears.

Yang smirks and drives off the road into the Emerald forest, dodging trees as she goes until we reach Beacon's courtyard. Yang stops and I shakily get off the bike and collapse to the ground.

My heart pounds as I practically hug the ground.

"Yang! What did you do to Blake?!" The shrill voice of the heiress cries out.

I hold up a hand and point it to the blonde. "Sleep. With one eye open."

Yang laughs and lifts me off the ground. "Whatever Blakey. We both know you couldn't live without me."

My next reply is mumbled into her shirt. "I'm willing to bet on that."

Yang laughs while Weiss scoffs.

The sound of someone clearing their throat is heard. "Weiss. Why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

Yang sets me down on my feet and lets me stand on my own once I've regained my bearings. A woman in white hair in a bun stares down at Yang and I. A large bang swoops over to cover her right eye while her Atlasien uniform hugs her body snuggly.

"This is Yang Xio Long. Ruby's older sister. And her partner Blake Belladonna." Weiss introduces us in turn and the white haired woman nods.

"Nice to meet you both. I am Winter Schnee." Winter's eyes land on me. "A faunus. Interesting."

Yang tenses up next to me and clenches her fist while Weiss just tenses up.

"I only hope that you helped Weiss with the opinions her father wrongly gave her." Winter smiles kindly.

All three of us let out our baited breaths in relief.

Yang grins and holds out her hand that Winter quickly shakes. "It's nice to meet Weiss' older Schneester."

Both Weiss and I groan as Yang's shit eating grin covers her face.

Winter only rolls her eyes. "It is nice to meet you too."

"Ms. Xio Long! Is that a motorcycle parked on school property!" A teacher shouts, startling Yang.

Yang hops on her bike. "Gotta dash." And with that she takes off, the teacher screaming their head off at the disappearing blonde.

Winter chuckles and our attention is brought back to her. "Why don't you show me your dorm Weiss?" Winter looks to me. "Would you like to accompany us?"

Man her eyes are pretty… Wait what?!

I simply nod, not trusting my voice. I follow behind the Schnee sisters and but my bow back around my ears as we enter the school. We follow Weiss to the dorm and she opens the door, guiding us in.

I make a beeline for my bed and face plant into it, groaning in relief as the softness envelopes me in its cushiony embrace.

A soft chuckle of amusement makes it's way into my ears. Like crystals. So pretty…

A small woof is heard and my reaction is instantaneous. I leap up from my bed and swing up to Yang's, glaring at the monster that Weiss is coddling. I spot Winter sitting on Weiss' bed, looking mildly bemused.

Winter catches Blake's curious eye and decides to question her. "Blake. Do you have any hobbies?"

Blake shrugs. "Reading for the most part."

Winter looks around the room and nods. "I see. Ninja's of Love was a great book."

Blake's face goes red as Winter spots the book among her collection. Weiss' older sister has read that?

Winter glances towards her sister who has become a gushing mess around the dog. "Weiss. I would like to take Blake put for some tea. Ask her some questions."

Weiss stops cooing at the dog. "Why can't I come?"

Winter smirks. "I'd rather her not feel pressured to tell me that you are a complete and perfect student. I'd like to see her view on things."

Weiss nods. "Okay. Don't keep her out to late or Yang will freak."

Winter nods and stands up. "If you will accompany me Ms. Belladonna."

Blake weighs the pros and cons. She could be reading but having a kind of date with someone hot isn't to bad. Blake jumps from the bed to the desk and then out the door, making sure the furry little beast won't get her.

Winter follows behind the faunus girl with a sly smirk on her face.

Blake follows behind Winter into the Emerald Forest in confusion. But she keeps silent as they come across a small clearing.

Winter stops and pulls out her wallet and shuffles through it. "Hmm… I have five hundred Lien. Is that enough?"

Blake frowns, now confused. "For?"

Winter rolls her eyes. "For you to have sex with me."

Fury flashes through Blake and she slaps the older woman. "Who do you think I am?!"

Winter rubs her cheek and laughs. This confuses Blake even more. "Sorry. I just don't wish to take gold diggers on dates."

Blake blinks once. "Date?!"

The older Schnee nods. "You wouldn't believe how many people only want me for my money. Now that I know you are genuine, I would like to take you on a date Ms. Belladonna."

Blake opens and closes her mouth like the fish she loves. Confusion filling her further. "E-Eh?"

The older Schnee smirks and grabs the cat faunus chin. "You are adorable." She lightly scratches the chin of the cat faunus and watches as the raven haired begins to purr as her eyes grow heavy. "Yes. You will do."

Winter sips her tea as her sister rambles on about her new girlfriend.

Winter's scroll begins to ring and the name 'Daddy' flashes across the screen.

Weiss smirks. "I didn't know you still called father that."

Winter picks up the scroll and with a straight face answers. "Hi Blake."

Weiss spits out her teeth and starts to cough as Blake laughs from the other end of the line. "Hi love. Date tonight?"

Winter hums as she pats her sister's back. "Of course."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Winter replies and ends the call. A smile small on her face as she glances down at her younger sister.

Yes. Blake was the one. And she will be the one. All she needs is a ring.

Hmm… Maybe that's what Winter needs to do.

Put a ring on it..


	33. Ruby Reese

Ruby and Reese

I wipe the sweat from my forehead and plop onto a park bench to catch my breath. My eyes close as anger rises up within me.

I had told Weiss I was going to a reader's convention with Blake and would probably be gone all day. Of course that wasn't true. I was actually setting up the perfect date for us on our second year anniversary. I got White Roses as an ongoing joke we had and decided to surprise her by coming home early. I almost wished I hadn't…

Inside her apartment was Neptune kissing my girlfriend. And by the looks of things, that wasn't all.

I dropped the roses as the two stopped. A tear fell down my cheek as betrayal fills my chest. I glanced down at the keychain in my hand that has the keys to Weiss' apartment and keys to get into her office.

"Ruby! I.." Weiss trailed off and looked away.

I kicked the flowers into the apartment and threw the keys on the ground next to the flowers. "Happy Anniversary." Is all I bite out before storming off.

And then I ran. I ran until I could no longer run and ended up here. Staring at the slowly darkening sky, my scroll going off as multiple texts and calls come through. But I ignore them all.

"Hey." A soft voice calls out.

I drag my gaze away from the sky and look to a green haired girl. She has a dark hoodie on with a plume of green hair sticking up and then curves down across her face that she brushes out of her face. "You gonna answer that."

I look down to my scroll and back to the girl. "Nope." My voice cracks and is rather ragged.

The girl frowns and sets down a skateboard I didn't see earlier. She grabs my scroll and sets it on the left side of me and occupied the right side of the bench. "Names Reese Chloris."

I nod. "Ruby Rose."

Reese nods. "Well. What's wrong?"

I frown as I look at the girl and she holds up her hands. "Hey. It ain't talking to a stranger if you know their name."

I laugh at the girl's logic and look back to the sky. "It was mine and my girlfriend's anniversary today. Second year."

Reese nods. "Did she forget?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." I slump over and bury my face in my hands. "I found her cheating on me. I planned out the perfect date and everything and she just… She was there. With him. Cheating…"

Reese rubs my back. "It's okay to cry. It really is."

Tears steadily make their way down my face until I am completely sobbing. "W-Why w-would she d-do that?"

Reese hugs me and rests her cheek on my shoulder. "I don't know Ruby. But she lost an amazing person. She should've realized how lucky she was."

I hiccup and look to the green haired girl. "You really t-think so?"

Reese smiles. "I know so. You seem like a nice person Ruby. This ex of yours is just a shit-head. What's her name anyways?"

"W-Weiss."

Reese nods. "There's this unspoken rule about the name of your ex. So take for example this guy I dated. His name is forever known as Airhead to me because I swear. You plop him in an ocean and his head would keep him afloat. So would his ego."

I giggle and sniffle as I wipe at my tears. "Poke a needle to his head and see if he pops."

Reese laughs. "I should've!" We burst into laughter and Reese lets out a sigh. "So let's see.. Hmm. Weiss sounds like a princess name… The Royal Shit."

I burst out laughing, kicking my feet out as I try to regain my breath. "Thats-" I giggle. "Funny."

Reese smiles. "See. Your feeling better already."

I grab my scroll and hand it to Reese. "I'd like to be friends Reese. You seem nice enough."

Reese smiles and accepts the scroll before putting her contact info in and adding a goofy picture of herself as the picture. "There you go. I'll send you a text when I get back home."

I nod. "Thank you Reese."

"RUBY!" Yang shouts as she enters the park. She quickly spots me and rushes over. "Ruby Rose! You are never scare me like that again lil sis!" Yang pulls me into a bone crushing hug and I squawk in protest.

Yang finally notices Reese and pulls away from the hug and glares at her. "Are you hitting on my sister? Because she just had her heartbroken and no one is allowed near her again."

My face flushes red as I bury my face in my hands. "Yanggg. She was just talking to me and helping me feel better about W-.." I pause and clear my throat. "About the Royal Shit."

Yang bursts out laughing at the name. "Oh my god! That's hilarious." After Yang calms down she looks to Reese and smiles. "Thanks for watching after my sister. How about you come to the Barbeque we have planned?"

Reess smiles. "Sure. It'd be nice to see more of Ruby's friends and family."

Yang smiles. "Alright cool. Now off we go!" Yang practically drags me away from Reese.

I wave back to the green haired girl and turn to Yang. "Sorry Yang." Yang release my wrist so I can walk next to her.

"First off Ruby. Never scare me like that again. Secondly." Yang smirks and wiggles her eyebrows. "She was cute."

My face flushes and I smack my sister. "Shut up!"

Yang laughs and teases me all the way back home.

Stupid older sister…

The doorbell rings and my father races to answer it.

I peek out from behind him to find Reese. "Hi Reese!"

She smiles and waves back while my father gasps dramatically and squishes the green haired girls cheeks. "New daughter!"

I groan. "Daaadd. You can't just adopt all my friends."

My father turns away from Reese and juts out his left hip and puts his hand on his hip. "Watch me." With that he struts away and I face palm.

"I swear he's gay sometimes." I mutter under my. breath and Reese giggles.

"He seems like a nice guy." Reese says chuckling slightly.

I roll my eyes. "And secretly gay. I swear." I invite my green haired inside and lead her to the backyard where Yang and Ren are having a cook off.

Yang looks up and smiles. "Reese is here!"

"Hey!" My group of friends shouts happily and goes back to whatever they were doing.

I laugh until I'm brought into a hug by Nora. "Ruby! I haven't seen you in forever."

I gasp for air. "You saw me five minutes ago Nora."

Nora giggles and releases me. "Yeah! Forever!" She skips off leaving me to gasp for air.

Reese continues to giggle next to me and laughs harder as I glare at her.

"Ruby Rose!" A shrill male voice shouts.

I turn and catch a flying foam sword and grin at my blonde friend.

Jaune walks up to me with a glove and slaps my cheek with it. "I challenge you!"

I wave my sword tauntingly. "Back to get your butt kicked Sir Jaune."

Jaune fists pumps the air. "The Rose Dynasty will fall and a new era will form."

I swipe at Jaune. "Over my dead body."

Jaune brings up his sword to block my blow.

I blow my green hair out of my face, laughing as Ruby practically beats Jaune with the foam sword.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Jaune cries as he runs off.

"No mercy for the weak!" Ruby shouts chasing after him.

Someone clearing their voice startles me and I turn around to find a female with brown hair and sunglasses staring down at me. "Names Coco. Now I'm gonna make one thing clear." Her serious attitude is broken by a smile. "You and Ruby would be so cute together!"

"I know right!" Yang shouts from the grill.

A blush covers my cheeks. "E-Eh?"

Coco laughs. "Yes. I do believe it would be a successful relationship."

Loud screaming stops the older girl's words. Ruby bursts out of the crowd screaming her head off while a red head chases after her.

"Long live the Nikos Empire!" The redhead cheers as she chases the silver eyed girl around the yard.

I look up at Coco. "Is everyone like this?"

Coco smirks and nods. "Pretty much. Just a bunch of crazy friends who keep being added on to. It started with Yang and Ruby. Then came Blake and Weiss. Then you have Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha. Sun and his friends just hopped the fence one day apparently. And people just kept showing up, brought by others."

"Food is ready!"

I join the mad dash for food, elbowing through the young adults to get something. After securing myself some food, I look for my friend amongst the throng of people but finds no red. Nor do I find Yang.

"Hey!" The sound of Yang's voice flits through the yard and everyone looks up to the roof to find Yang and Ruby on the roof. "So if you remember last time we had a BBQ. Ruby almost beat me in a bet. But alas she lost and now has not only a tattoo. But has to try out her new bikini by jumping in the pool!"

Ruby rolls her eyes and pulls off her sweatshirt. I find my eyes glued to the girl. "I regret nothing!" She shouts and jumps off the roof and cannonballing into the pool.

When Ruby emerges from the water, I can't help but what as the water rolls from her face and down to her-

Coco elbows my side and I choke on the rib I was gnawing on. "You guys might be cute together. But please don't eyerape my best friend."

My face flushes and I turn back to my food.

Over all, the rest of the day passes in a blur. I got a chance to meet everyone who were just as welcoming to the group as the last.

Slowly people begin to leave, thanking Mr. Xiao Long. Until all that's left is Yang, Coco, Ruby, and I.

Yang fist pumps the air. "Sleep over!"

Ruby raises her fist in the air along with her sister. "Banzai!"

The older two girls shout Banzai along with the ring leader.

"Pillow fort! Reese, Coco. Grab as many chairs as you can. Let's find the pillows and blankets Yang!" Ruby shouts and high fives her cheering sister before they zoom around the house, a childish glint in their eyes.

Ruby falls onto the pillow covered floor and grins. "I hereby dub this Fort Awesome Unicorns."

Yang gasps. "I thought it was Sunny Dragons!"

The two sisters bicker back and forth while I glance around the fort in awe.

The fort is large enough that Coco can stand comfortably and we all can have a large sleeping space to each of us.

Coco finally steps in to stop the bickering sisters. "Hey!" She gains their attention. "Why don't we let Reese choose?"

Ruby gasps and nods. "Yeah!" Yang nods her head and the three stare at me intently.

I grow nervous. "W-Well uh.. Fort Hot Chocolate."

Ruby squeals and launches herself at me to hug me. "Brilliant! Fort Hot Chocolate." My face flushes as Ruby continues to hug me.

Coco sends me a smirk and drags Yang into a conversation, leaving me to deal with the overly happy Ruby.

"S-So Ruby. Yang said you have a tattoo." I curse myself internally for stuttering.

Ruby nods and release me before turning around and pulling off her shirt. "Yeah!"

I flush again and notice a rose emblem in the middle of her back. It's not to big. Maybe the size of a fist. "Woah."

Ruby slips her shirt back on. "Cool right? Yang has great taste."

I nod agreeing immensely. "Hell yeah she does. I'll have to take her along to choose my tat if I'm to get one."

Ruby nods grinning. "Yeah. That'd be cool."

The two of us envelope into a silence, the soft talking of Coco and Yang the only sound.

Ruby looks to me and smiles. "So would you like to get coffee sometime?"

Is she asking me on a date? Or is it a thing with friends? Don't panic now Reese! She's waiting for an answer!

"Uh… Sure. I'd love to."

Ruby smiles. "Alright cool. It's a date then."

Date… A date?! W-With Ruby?? Score!

As my mind turns into a jumble of internal cheering, I manage to keep a cool front and smile back in return.

A date with Ruby Rose..


	34. Summer and Qrow

Qrow and Summer

 _I lower the glass and hang my head. After graduating from Beacon, both Raven and I returned to Anima to help the tribe. But lately rumors have circulated around that a figure in a white cloak has been looking for us._

 _Of course we have managed to keep the girl off our trail for the time being._

 _A tap on my shoulder drags me from my buzzed thoughts._

 _Behind me Raven glares down at the glass on the countertop but ignores it. "You have to see this." She helps me outside as I stumble about._

 _We both make our way to the town square a circle forms around an angry Summer and a stuttering man._

 _"I asked where the fuck they are! Not who they are!" Summer yells and tosses the man away while another comes up._

 _I flinch as the once pure girl who never swore now release a string of curses._

 _"A-Are you..-" The man flinches as Summer whirls on him, breathing angrily._

 _"I am fine. Just tell me where they are before I get really angry."_

 _The crowd parts to show the Branwen twins._

 _Summer marches up to us and drags us off._

 _Raven plants her feet firmly in the ground. "I'm not going anywhere."_

 _Summer takes a shuddery breath. "We have a mission."_

 _Following my sister example, I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow. "We have responsibilities."_

 _Summer grits her teeth as a soft voice is heard shouting from Summer's ear. "Oh shut up Tai! If they don't want to help, then so be it."_

 _Raven looks worried for a second by quickly masks it. "What is the mission?"_

 _A bullhead lands in a clearing and Summer refuses to look at us. "It's for people who are willing to come. But you have responsibilities so stay."_

 _Tai's voice increases in volume. "You can't go alone!"_

 _Summer seems to snap. "And what Tai?! You have to take of the girls. I am team leader." She takes a deep breath and turns to us. "I… I enjoyed our days in Beacon. Thank you."_

 _Before we can ask what she means, she races off go the bullhead, white roses left in her wake as her white cloak billows in the wind._

 _If only I hadn't been so stubborn. If only…_

I glance at the gravestone in front of me.

 **Summer Rose**

 **Thus kindly I scatter**

I trace the familiar emblem of a rose on the stone. "I'm so sorry Summer. I'll make sure Taiyang doesn't wallow in his sorrows. And.. And that Yang is trained properly so she can be an amazing big sister. And I'll take care of Ruby. She won't know your suffering. She will never know." I punch the ground and lower my head in self hatred.

 _A women I loved. Her soul was so pure. I can already see her in Ruby._

I shakily get to my feet and stand at the edge of the cliff.

 _How easy it would be to just jump.._

I step away and shake my head.

 _No. Not yet. I have to take care of Yang and Ruby. God knows Tai would probably be a horrible single father._

A soft chuckle escapes my throat at that thought.

A tug on my pant leg makes me look down to find Ruby.

She gives me a childish grin, one of her top front teeth missing. "It'll be okay Uncle Qrow."

 _Her smile.. Just like her mother's…_

I crouch down in front of the tiny human version of Summer. "Is that so?"

Ruby nods vigorously. "Mhm. Mommy is always there!" She grabs my hands and puts something in it.

 _A white rose petal._

"Mommy is always there." And with those words, the small child struts off humming happily. Her semblance activated without her realizing it.

I watch as a trail of red and white petals are left in the little girls wake as she joins her father and sister to head back home.

I turn back to the grave and for a split second spot Summer standing with her hood up. White rose petals flow gracefully in the wind behind her. Silver pools twinkle with a mischievous look, like that of a child. A blink and she's gone.

With a promise made to the dead female, I walk away hand's in my pockets and slightly slouched over. Hair a mess and cloak ragged. My cross now crooked to show my mourning.

 _Summer Rose… Watch over them… Because knowing me, things aren't going to turn out great for them. But we can hope…_

 _Until then… I'll prepare them.._

"Uncle Qrow! Up!" Ruby shouts as her tiny stretch up.

I laugh and pick up the tiny girl and let her snuggle in my arm before wrapping my cloak around her.

 _Ruby Rose… The next Silver Eyed Warrior. She will be amazing. Just you watch Summer._


	35. Partners In Cream

Roman and Neo

Neo. The name he gave me.

 _"Neo!"_

My boss.

 _"Ah. Hello Neo."_

My friend.

 _"Thank you Neo."_

My lover. His obnoxiously orange hair and that hideous hat of his. I've told him… Well written him many notes to get rid of it and I'll get him a new one.

Everytime he would tip the hat off his head and say that it's a special gift from me. So therefore I can't get rid of it.

I can still remember the first day we met.

 _I cower in the corner of the alleyway, nudged between the dumpster and the building._

 _Shouting reaches my ears and a young boy with orange hair ducks into the alleyway. He holds his breath as a group of people run passed. The boy finally slumps against the alley wall and pants heavily._

 _I spot a loaf of bread in one hand and two apples tucked under his arm. My stomach growls at the sight of food and the young boy jumps. He looks over to me and I shrink farther into the corner as humanly possible._

 _The boy holds out his hand and smiles. "Hi! I'm Roman!"_

 _I blink and stare at his hand. Slowly I place my own hand in his, after having watched people, I have come to understand common greetings._

 _The boy frowns and I flinch away. "What's your name?"_

 _I shakily point to my throat and shake my head. His mouth makes a silent Oh before he decides to speak. "Well. Do you have a name?" I shake my head and lower my gaze. Roman hums and taps his chin. "How about… Neapolitan? Like the ice cream?"_

 _Not wanting to anger the boy, I nod my head. He smiles and breaks the bread in two before handing me a half and an entire apple. "Eat up. You look hungry."_

 _I stare at the food in front of me in shock and look up to the boy. Who not only named me, but has saved me. I… I will always follow this boy. So that I can one day repay that debt._

And I followed him. For years and years to come. They were happy times. Full of adrenaline and laughter.

My aura flares momentarily and I look up. An illusion that my semblance made. An illusion of the young Roman beckoning for me to follow him. I reach out a shaky hand to grasp his and the mirror shatters. The boy gone and all there is before me are dark buildings. I clutch the bowler cap in my hands and slowly raise it to my head. The soft silk insides brush against my skin and hair as it settles on my head. I loop my umbrella on my belt and pick up his cane.

The alley looms as I stare at the spot I promised to follow that crazy orange haired boy all those years ago. On a brick where my back was, a small memory of times long past.

 **Romen an Neo Bst Frendz**

I turn away from the alley and disappear into the night. Soon Roman. Soon.


	36. Darkfall

Blake and Cinder

I glance up from my book to look at my fuming girlfriend. "You can't just try to kill people randomly."

Cinder grits her teeth. "It wasn't random and they were calling you names."

I put my bookmark in to keep my page. "They were children Cinder."

She frowns. "Ignorant little bastards fits better."

I can't help but chuckle as I set aside my book. "Cinder. Their insults were those of a children's."

Cinder pouts. "They called you a shitty faunus."

I roll my eyes. "First off. None of them even said the word shitty, they said poopy. Secondly." I stand up and walk over to the bristling female. "I can handle myself." I pull my girlfriend into a hug and she relaxes and hugs back.

"Their still ignorant and they are bastards." Cinder huffs out, still not happy.

I nuzzle her cheek. "Thanks for trying to protect me."

Cinder sighs and rests her cheek on top of my head. "Yeah yeah. I won't try to kill anyone next time. As long as you put your hair up in a bun more often. It looks cute."

I flush as she picks at the bun on my head and slowly undoes it, letting the hair flow down my back in curly waves.

Softly her hand runs through my hair, straightening it ever so slightly. A soft purr rises in my chest as I relax into the older girl's arms.

Cinder chuckles and leans against the wall. "Still. I'm sorry for having upset you."

I look up at the older woman and smile. "Hey. You're still adjusting to this new life. I'll just be here to help."

The amber eyed women smiles and hugs me tighter. "Thank you Blake."

I nod and silence engulfs us. We are just two women enjoying each others company in peace.

Well… We were.

The door bangs open and Yang points at us. "Look Ruby! Two mated gays in their natural habitat!"

"Wow! What a find Yang!" Ruby cheers back and the two sisters run off before kicking open another door.

"Look Ruby! Two OH DEAR LORD RUN! WE INTERRUPTED THE MATING RITUAL!!" Yang and Ruby's screams slowly get quieter and quieter as they run down the hall.

Cinder faces palms and drags her hand down her face. "You have… Interesting friends."

I chuckle quietly. "That I do. But they're good." I kiss the older's shoulder. "I mean would most friends accept the fact that I'm dating someone who used to be hell bent on killing us all?"

Cinder pouts. "Well yeah… Just don't guilt trip me. I'm sorry."

I laugh and nuzzle up to the amber eyed female and sigh in content. "I won't. Probably."

Cinder plays with my hair as my eyelids grow heavier and heavier. She's purrfect.


End file.
